Orgueil et préjugé et zombies: l'histoire de Darcy
by PairOfFineEyes5
Summary: C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un homme de bonne fortune et guerrier d'élite recherche une femme aussi compétente que lui en matière de combat. Dans le cas de Mr. Darcy, celui-ci se plait à bouder le sexe opposé, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise une certaine demoiselle. PPZ du point de vue de Darcy. [Translation from Original English Story by: milah stanivovich]
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Fitzwilliam Darcy quitta abruptement le presbytère où résidait Mr. Collins. Se sentant abattu, amer et vulnérable, il souhaitait quitter cette campagne orageuse le plus rapidement possible Depuis quand avait-il permis à ses émotions de brouiller son jugement?Il aurait du la laisser en finir avec lui. La laisser lui planter ce coupe-papier en plein coeur puisque maintenant, il souhaitait se l'avoir lui-même enfoncé dans la poitrine. Se haïssant, il monta son cheval Combat et galopa vers Rosings. Se qu'il désirait tant n'allait jamais se concrétiser. Ensembles, il aurait pu incarner le couple le plus sanguinaire de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Elle brandissant son katana, tranchant des têtes de zombies à la source, le regard embrasé tandis que ses boucles indisciplinées tomberaient sur ses épaules, bougeant selon chacun de ses mouvements.

Quittant la forêt, il s'engagea sur le chemin de gravelle qui menait à Rosings Park après avoir réduit Combat au trot. Baissant les yeux vers son vaillant cheval, Darcy détermina deux choses sans équivoque; La première, il allait écrire à Elizabeth pour justifier la nature de ses actions. S'il elle était mise au courant de ses motivations, elle allait peut-être faire un effort pour lui pardonner. Et la seconde, il trouverait consolation dans le combat, sa plus fidèle retraite. De plus d'une façon, son cheval et le champ de bataille lui procurait réconfort et sentiment d'appartenance. Dans la société normale, il se sentait embarrassé, insécure et décalé, mais il s'était toujours senti confiant avec une arme à la main, un zombie agonisant à ses pieds. Arrivé aux escaliers, il quitta sa monture et gravit les marches pour s'introduire en plein coeur de Rosings.

~French translation provided by milah stanivovich


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: Darcy. Colonel Darcy.

Les cheveux du Colonel Fitzwilliam Darcy se soulevaient dans le vent tandis qu'il chevauchait son étalon noir, Combat, en direction du pont d'Hingham et vers la ville de Meryton. Ses mains se resserrant sur les rênes, il donna un petit coup de talon dans les reins de Combat pour l'encourager à continuer. Il était anxieux de retrouver son ami le plus cher, Charles Bingley, après tant de mois. Dans sa lettre, Bingley lui avait raconté comment il était devenu propriétaire d'une grande demeure nommé Netherfield et qu'il souhaitait ardemment le voir y rester quelques temps. Au même moment, Darcy avait reçu l'ordre de se présenter auprès du Roi, qui lui avait demandé personnellement de lui faire rapport à la résidence d'une certaine Mrs. Featherstone, qui se trouvait en périphérie de Meryton. La rumeur était parvenue aux oreilles du Roi à propos du fait qu'un zombie pouvait y être hébergé, et il revenait au Colonel Darcy de s'y rendre pour investiguer à ce sujet.

En venant à la conclusion que cette tâche allait le mener tout près de la nouvelle résidence de Bingley à Meryton et aussi près de la demeure de sa Tante Catherine, Rosings Park, il répondit hâtivement à son ami qu'il acceptait de le retrouver à Netherfield. Après avoir réglé ses affaires et laissé sa soeur sous la protection de la gouvernante et de leur Maître de formation, il partit vers Londres. Il avait quitté Londres seulement ce matin et continuait maintenant son fastidieux voyage à travers l'Entre-Deux vers la maison de Mrs. Featherstone. Ce soir, il allait retrouver Bingley à la dance, et tant qu'il ne croiserait pas le chemin de zombies sur sa route, il parviendrait à maintenir sa promesse.

Chevaucher avait toujours satisfait son besoin de s'évader alors qu'il ne possédait pas les mêmes habiletés sociales qui venaient naturellement à Bingley, ou alors les manières que son statut était sensé lui allouer. Il retenait de son père à cet égard tandis qu'il était lui-même un homme de peu de mots et plutôt sévère. Après sa mort tragique, Darcy s'était davantage isolé et avait passé la majorité de son temps dans les murs confinés de Pemberley, perfectionnant ses compétences dans son somptueux donjon ou absorbé dans les combats à travers la Grande-Bretagne, repoussant les légions de morts-vivants.

Il avait passé tant d'heure à réfléchir aux faits qui entouraient la mort de son père : Mr. Wickham était tombé sur les documents qui spéculaient du lègue généreux que Darcy sénior avait prévu lui laisser après sa mort, et peu de temps après, ce dernier avait été mordu directement dans le cou malgré qu'aucun morts-vivants n'avait pu être retrouver sur le territoire de Pemberley. Tous ces indices menaient à la disparition de Darcy sénior. En dépit de ses appréhensions, Darcy lui avait remis la somme que son père lui avait promis. Wickham était revenu peu de temps après, réclamant encore plus d'argent alors qu'il avait dilapidé la totalité de son héritage. Quelques mois plus tard, il avait même tenté de gagner l'affection de sa soeur Georgianna, sans doute pour réquisitionner sa dot de £30,000. Nonobstant, il ne possédait aucune raison valable de le provoquer en duel, et il priait le Seigneur chaque jour afin de ne jamais le revoir.

Son mandat en tant que Colonel le faisait souvent voyager dans l'Entre-Deux et à Londres à l'occasion. Durant sa visite auprès du Roi, sa Majesté avait une fois de plus souligné l'importance des compétences de Darcy à éliminer les zombies près du dernier pont qui reliait Londres à Meryton et au reste du pays. C'est donc cette raison qui le poussait à se diriger vers le pont d'Hingham. Dans la poche de son manteau se trouvait une fiole de carrions et une dague. Son fidèle mousquet était bien rangé dans son étui fixé à la selle de son cheval et son katana tapait sur sa jambe gauche à chaque mouvement. Chacune de ses armes lui avaient été offertes par son père aux termes de sa formation Japonaise et représentaient de bons souvenirs de leurs combats ensemble contre les zombies du Derbyshire.

Le mur de pierre qui encerclait le comté de l'Hertfordshire se concrétisa à sa vue, avec ses grandes roues bardées de piques et trois simples soldats qui gardaient la porte. Il allait devoir écrire à leur supérieur immédiat pour l'avertir de leur négligence à protéger les terres contre les essaims de morts-vivants.

Parcourant la campagne encore quelques heures, il vit finalement le mur de fer qui barricadait la demeure de Mrs. Featherstone. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée, il descendit de sa monture, ravit de mettre les pieds à terre.

"Qui va là?" demanda quelqu'un.

Darcy jeta un coup d'oeil et aperçu finalement le bout d'un mousquet apparaître d'une grille située au sol.

"Darcy. Colonel Darcy," répondit-il, surpris qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas immédiatement. Un jeune homme émergea de la trappe, et pointa son arme en direction de Darcy. Tout cela est-il vraiment nécessaire? pensa t-il. Un autre homme s'extirpa de la grille, et Darcy s'empressa de retirer ses armes de sa ceinture, les tendant au garde avant de grimper vers la trappe pour s'engouffrer dans un tunnel souterrain qui se trouvait sous l'établissement. Après une minutieuse inspection de son corps pour de potentielles morsures de zombies, il fut autorisé à entrer à l'intérieur dans la maison, où une femme de chambre l'informa rapidement que Mrs. Featherstone tenait en ce moment même une soirée de whist. Darcy insista sur le fait que des affaires urgentes l'obligeaient à s'incruster dans cette soirée dans les plus brefs délais et après lui avoir jeté un regard concerné, elle le conduit auprès de la dame de la maison.

Le Roi avait mentionné un certain gentilhomme du nom de Mr. Kingston qui avait été vu pourchassé par une horde de zombies et qui était mystérieusement revenu vivant, voyageant dans l'Entre-Deux vers la demeure de Mrs. Featherstone quelques jours auparavant. Le régiment qui avait croisé sa route l'avait trouvé barricadé dans sa berline envahie par plusieurs zombies assoiffés de cervelles. Mr. Kingston avait été entraîné au Japon, toutefois, son âge et ses tendances à abuser de l'alcool et du jeu avait transformé le guerrier qu'il avait un jour été en un homme paresseux qui ne souhaitait que profiter des bonnes choses de la vie.

Alors qu'il fit irruption dans la pièce, il réalisa que, cette fois, sa réputation l'avait précédé, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Sa fierté grandit intérieurement devant le fait que sa réputation de tueur de zombies avait de l'effet chez ses amis, comme chez ses ennemies."

Mr. Darcy," le salua Mrs. Featherstone.

"Colonel Darcy, Mrs. Featherstone," répondit-il, insistant sur l'exactitude de son rang même devant cette situation inconfortable. "Je viens en ma qualité d'officier."

Mrs. Featherstone semblait anxieuse et s'avança vers Darcy, lui offrant un regard interrogateur.

"Il a été rapporté qu'un de vos hôtes aurait été mordu." dit-il en s'adressant au gens présent dans la pièce.

"C'est une erreur," S'empressa de répondre Mrs. Featherstone, "il n'y a pas eu le moindre incident avec des zombies dans le Hertforshire depuis deux ans."

Darcy se mit à se promener doucement entre les invités, observant chacun d'eux, à la recherche de comportement suspect.

"Je vous assure, nous avons pris toutes les précautions, "ajouta-elle rapidement, voulant rassurer ses hôtes la plus rapidement possible.

"Un zombie venant d'être infecté est presqu'indétectable," dit-il. "jusqu'à ce qu'il ingère son premier cerveau humain, moment à partir duquel sa transformation s'accélère à chaque meurtres supplémentaires."

"Oui, nous savons à merveille comment cela fonctionne, Colonel Darcy," répondit Mrs. Featherstone, énervée par sa présence dans une des rares soirées qu'elle avait l'occasion de profiter. Un gentilhomme situé à une table commença alors à distribuer les cartes. Impair. pensa Darcy, considérant désormais que les autres étaient beaucoup trop intrigués par sa présence pour parvenir à une main gagnante.

"Bien, ce que vous voyez vous satisfait-il?" demanda t-elle après qu'il eu daigné lui répondre.

"Tout à fait," dit Darcy en la gratifiant d'un rare sourire. "Puis-je me joindre?" demanda t-il, espérant pouvoir observer cet homme de plus près.

"Bien ententu," répondit Mrs. Featherstone, lui rendant son sourire, soulagée d'en avoir terminé sur ce sujet.

Darcy prit place sur le siège libre à la droite de l'homme et offrit à chacun autour de la table un bon après-midi et un sourire dilué.

La tension baissa d'un cran dans la pièce, et les conversations reprirent leur cour. Mrs. Featherstone leva les yeux vers Darcy et lui sourit. Avant de récupérer ses cartes, Darcy prit la fiole de carrions qui se trouvait dans sa poche et la plaça sur la table.

"Quelle est cette potion?" demanda la vieille dame assise à sa droite.

"Ce sont des mouches, madame." répondit-il.

"Je vous demande pardon?"

"Des carrions," dit-il en prenant la fiole et libérant les mouches en retirant le bouchon. "Elles n'auraient rien d'extraordinaire si elles ne possédaient un talent des plus enviable. Elles peuvent détecter la chair morte." Les mouches bourdonnaient bruyamment dans la pièce, replongeant à nouveau les invités dans un sentiment de malaise.

"Je remporte la levée!, dit le gentilhomme sur sa gauche. Observant les mouches volter près de leur table, Darcy ne douta plus longtemps sur le fait que l'homme qui se trouvait assis à côté de lui était bien Mr. Kingston et qu'il avait été mordu par un mort-vivant. Darcy choisit de tester sa théorie.

"C'était habilement mené Mr. Kingston." dit-il. Ne recevant aucune correction de la part de l'homme, il attendit le bon moment pour attaquer.

"Elles bourdonnent de manière fort déplaisantes," lâcha la vieille dame en s'adressant à Darcy.

"Ce n'est pas leur bruit qui devrait vous inquiéter madame, c'est plutôt le moment où elles n'en font plus." conclu t-il.

À ce moment, le bourdonnement s'arrêta. "Juste ciel," dit la vieille dame, surprise par toutes les mouches qui s'étaient collées au visage de Mr. Kingston.

Sans lever le regard, Darcy avait déjà noté que les yeux de Mr. Kingston étaient devenus rouges et comme ceux des morts-vivants. Il devrait mener cette attaque habilement puisqu'il ne possédait que sa dague située dans la poche de son manteau. Il remarqua alors un verre presque vide sur la table qui ferait une arme de fortune efficace. Après tout, le temps qu'il atteigne sa dague sans difficulté dans sa poche intérieure, Mr. Kingston pourrait avoir déjà commencé son festin auprès des invités. Darcy porta le verre doucement à ses lèvres et en dégusta la dernière gorgée de sherry. Sans avertir, il fracassa le verre sur la table et l'enfonça dans le cou de Mr. Kingston, semant le chaos autour de lui. Mr. Kingston se mit à grogner bruyamment et à tendre les mains vers Darcy, mais il dégaina rapidement sa dague et utilisa sa lame aiguisée pour trancher sa tête, la laissant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd une fois sa tâche terminée.

Se tenant au-dessus du corps, Darcy envoya un rapide et fort coup de pied dans son cerveau pour s'assurer qu'il en avait bien finit avec lui, et utilisa sa lame pour déterminer la source de la morsure. Il souleva sa manche droite et Darcy découvrit une morsure de zombie sur son poignet qui datait certainement de quelques jours.

Darcy commença à essuyer ses bottes noires sur le sol pour les débarrasser du sang de Mr. Kingston, puis sortit son mouchoir blanc et nettoya sa dague. "Il y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre ici que Kingston aurait eu l'occasion d'infecter?" demanda t-il, jetant au sol son mouchoir désormais souillé.

Mrs. Featherstone secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, indiquant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

"Peut-être un membre de sa famille?" insista t-il en regardant la fille de Mrs. Featherstone, Cassandra. Mrs. Featherstone renouvela ses propos sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre personne dans la maison. Darcy les observa toutes les deux de manière suspicieuse pendant un moment, sentant qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Après un certain temps, il décida de s'en aller. Il les salua poliment, et se tourna pour quitter la pièce et prendre la route vers Netherfield.

"Qui oserait laissait une tête de zombies en plein milieu du sol?" se plaignit une des invitées. À ceci, Darcy répondit en donnant un coup de pied sur la tête de Mr. Kingston, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, déclenchant les cris de panique des hôtes. Il en avait assez de ces gens et de leur ingratitude, il leur avait sauvé la mise face à Mr. Kingston. Franchissant les derniers pas qui le séparaient de la porte, il quitta abruptement, laissant des traces sanguinolentes derrière lui.

~French translation provided by milah stanivovich


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: La Danse de Meryton

S'arrêtant seulement pour dégager la route des zombies qui s'y trouvaient, Darcy arriva à la grande salle de réception de Meryton peu après la tombée de la nuit. Bingley lui avait écrit, mentionnant qu'il escortait ses deux soeurs à la soirée, Miss Caroline Bingley et Mrs. Louisa Hurst, avec aussi son beau-frère Mr. Hurst, et qu'il allait les retrouver là-bas à son arrivé. Quittant la selle de Combat et le laissant aux bons soins du garçon d'étable non sans lui prodiguer les ordres clairs de le nourrir et l'abreuver, Darcy ajusta sa cravate, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille et défroissa sa veste. Se sentant mal à l'aise, il aurait préféré rencontrer ses gens à Netherfield avant d'entrer dans une pièce remplie d'étrangers.

Baissant la tête pour jeter un dernier regard à son apparence, il remarqua qu'une trace de sang en provenance du désormais défunt Mr. Kingston salissait toujours sa botte. Prenant appuie sur une balustrade tout près, il sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son manteau et fit disparaître les dernières traces de zombies de sa personne, puis laissa tomber le tissus au sol une fois sa tâche terminée. Armé de sa dague, son mousquet et son courage, il franchit la porte d'entrée pour chercher ses compagnons.

Il se rendit à l'évidence, connaissant bien son cher ami, que la salle de bal était l'endroit le plus probable où retrouver Bingley; sans doute entrain de saluer cordialement chacun des citadins introduits à sa personne, leurs filles affables non loin derrière eux. Traversant rapidement le parloir, il localisa l'entré de la salle de bal et s'y engouffra. Il observa la pièce d'un bout à l'autre en cherchant désespérément un visage familier, tentant d'ignorer les regards curieux autour de lui.

"Bienvenu mon cher ami!" s'écria une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Darcy soupira de soulagement et serra la main de Bingley pour le saluer. "Comment vas-tu?" questionna Bingley.

Darcy lui offrit un sourire et lui rendit la question. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de son plus vieil ami, il se détendit légèrement et commença à se fondre dans la masse. De la musique joyeuse s'éleva en provenance d'un groupe qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle et des lignées de gens se formèrent pour entamer une danse, les demoiselles prêtes à faire démonstration de leur accomplissement dans une bonne société. Meryton manquait de l'ambiance somptueuse et solennelle à laquelle Darcy était habituellement exposé. Il n'y avait aucune grandeur, aucune fioriture. Les femmes étaient toutes visiblement vêtues de leur tenue du dimanche, mise à part Miss Bingley et Mrs. Hurst, ces dernières accoutrées de la tête aux pieds par la mode dernier cri. Et c'était sans mentionner la chaleur agressive qui régnait dans la salle due à sa taille restreinte, à la foule compacte et aux nombreuses chandelles qui se trouvaient sur les chandeliers et les bougeoirs. Dans une société plus huppée, les salles auraient été plus spacieuses, permettant aux invités de circuler et de se promener dans un total confort.

"Alors, voici donc Meryton, " dit Darcy, un air de dédain trahissant sa pensée. Il continua à scruter la pièce, cherchant cette fois les sorties disponibles en cas d'une potentielle attaque de zombies. Il en localisa deux, en plus de celle par laquelle il était entré.

Quand il commença à demander si des gens dans la salle étaient en mesure de l'aider en cas de besoin, Bingley déclara soudainement, "C'est la plus charmante créature que j'aie jamais rencontrée."

Suivant son regard, Darcy localisa rapidement le sujet de la déclaration de Bingley; une demoiselle à la peau de porcelaine souriant timidement à son amie de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, une figure délicate et désormais, les joues teintées de rose. Elle redirigea rapidement son attention sur son entourage immédiat et rit poliment à un commentaire fait par une de ses compagnes.

"Elle sourit trop," répondit Darcy.

"C'est un ange," lâcha Bingley, abandonnant Darcy et se dirigeant vers la jeune beauté pour en faire la connaissance. Darcy n'avait jamais vu Bingley aussi ravi par quelqu'un du sexe opposé, considérant surtout le fait qu'il allait laisser tomber toutes convenances pour s'introduire à elle sans l'intermédiaire d'une autre connaissance.

S'incrustant dans le groupe où se trouvait cette mystérieuse demoiselle, le regard de Darcy se verrouilla sur une paire de yeux bruns, appartenant à une autre jeune femme de la région. Elle l'avait observé d'un oeil curieux, désirant sans doute être présentée à lui elle aussi. Suivant Bingley de près, Darcy soupira et poursuivi son chemin à contre-coeur vers le petit groupe de personnes, quelques pas seulement derrière son ami.

"Charles Bingley. Très heureux de faire votre connaissance," dit Bingley en souriant et en saluant la jolie blonde.

"Mrs. Bennet," répondit une femme se tenant à la droite immédiate de la principale intéressée. "Nous avons tellement entendu parler de vous Mr. Bingley." Bingley se tourna et fit une révérence polie à la dame. "Mes filles ont toutes très bon caractère," continua t-elle en désignant les demoiselles tout autour d'elle. Les quatre filles se trouvant dans le groupe le saluèrent et lui sourient, ayant sans doute réalisées les intentions de leur mère, mais n'en firent pas de cas.

"Puis-je vous présenter à mon ami, Mr. Darcy du Derbyshire," répliqua Bingley, se retournant et gesticulant vers Darcy pour l'encourager à se joindre au groupe.

Darcy fit un pas en avant, fit une brève révérence, et garda le silence.

"Le Hertfordshire vous plait-il Mr. Bingley?" s'enquit la brunette aux yeux bruns que le regard de Darcy avait croisé quelques instants auparavant.

"Beaucoup," répondit Bingley, ne quittant pas la blonde du coin de l'oeil.

"J'ai entendu dire que la bibliothèque de Netherfield en était une des plus belles," affirma la brunette.

Sachant son ami peu prompt à la lecture, Darcy ne fut pas surprit quand Bingley répondit, "La...la bibliothèque dites-vous?"

La brunette tourna les yeux vers sa soeur, les sourcils relevés et à court de mots devant l'ignorance des atouts de sa propre résidence.

"Miss Bennet," commença Bingley en cherchant l'attention de sa première cible, "puis-je me montrer assez audacieux pour vous inviter pour les deux prochaines danses, si vous n'êtes pas engagée ailleurs bien sûr."

"Je ne le suis pas," répondit la timide blonde en lui souriant. Elle posa sa main gantée et délicate dans celle de Bingley et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le plancher de danse.

"Bien à vous, Mr Bingley!" s'écria Mrs. Bennet alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. "Vous avez choisi ma plus adorable fille!" Le reste des jeunes filles rabrouèrent leur mère malgré la présence de Darcy.

Il était entrain de déterminer quel serait le meilleur moyen pour s'échapper quand Mrs. Bennet s'adressa à lui.

"Je considère la danse comme le premier raffinement d'une bonne société. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord Mr Darcy? "

"Non, n'importe quel sauvage peut danser." rétorqua t-il. "J'imagine que même les zombies pourraient y arriver avec un certain succès." Il profita de cette opportunité pour fuir les regards, les ricanements et les questions exaspérantes, leur souhaita une bonne soirée et partit à la recherche de Miss Bingley ainsi que Mr. et Mrs. Hurst.

Il localisa Miss Bingley en premier. Elle se tenait seule, à l'écart du plancher de danse. Darcy lui fit la révérence pour la saluer, ils échangèrent quelques civilités pendant quelques instants puis il adopta la même posture acide alors qu'il observait Bingley et Miss Bennet sur le plancher de danse.

Une fois leur danse terminée, Bingley se fraya un chemin vers lui en disant, "Allons Darcy! Je suis agacé de te voir te promener seul. Tu dois danser!"

"Oh mais tu sais très bien que je déteste danser quand je ne connais pas ma partenaire," répliqua Darcy, sachant parfaitement que Bingley pouvait se rappeler les moments gênants qu'il avait expérimenté dans les salles de bal durant sa jeunesse. Malgré son statut, Darcy n'avait jamais été aussi éloquent et pimpant que son ami pouvait l'être, et donc, il ne se mettait que très rarement dans une position qui exigeait un contact intime avec une personne du sexe opposé.

"Darcy... " dit Bingley, traînant son ami loin de ses soeurs.

"Ta partenaire est la seule jolie personne de la réunion," rétorqua Darcy une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

"Oui, mais une de ses soeurs est aussi très jolie. Et oserais-je dire, très agréable," dit Bingley en souriant et en bougeant vers la brunette qu'ils avaient rencontré un peu plus tôt. Darcy se retourna et vit qu'elle était désormais assise seule, à côté d'une autre jeune fille qui baillait en lisant un roman. Comme si elle sentait qu'ils parlaient d'elle, la brunette leva les yeux et son regard se verrouilla une fois de plus avec celui de Darcy.

"Darcy retourna rapidement son attention vers Bingley et lui dit "Et bien, elle est passable, mais..."

"Passable?" s'étonna Bingley.

"Oui, passable, mais pas assez jolie pour me décider à l'inviter. Ni aucun autre homme ici apparemment," dit Darcy en espérant se débarrasser de cette conversation.

"Darcy mon ami, tes standards..."

Bingley ne put jamais terminer sa phrase car à ce même moment, la brunette fit accidentellement tomber une bouteille de porto et l'envoya au sol où elle se brisa en milles morceaux. La pièce entière se tut et se retourna pour déterminer la source de cette commotion.

"Oh quelle infortune," se moqua Darcy.

Après un court instant, la musique recommença et les gens reprirent leurs danses et leurs conversations. Décidant qu'il en avait assez de toute cette agitation dans la salle de bal, Darcy dit à Bingley qu'il allait se rendre à l'extérieur dans le but de prendre un peu d'air frais et qu'il allait le retrouver quand sa seconde danse avec Miss Bennet allait être terminée.

Il remarqua que plusieurs autres personnes avaient eut la même idée que lui de quitter l'assemblée, et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur une demoiselle qui portait une robe bleue et qui se trouvait près des torches. Il roula les yeux en guise d'exaspération puisqu'il était très imprudent pour une jeune fille de s'aventurer seule dehors sans la compagnie d'un homme pour la protéger en cas d'attaque de zombies. Au même moment, une autre femme s'approcha lentement de la fille en bleu. Elles conversèrent pendant quelques instants avant que la première demoiselle ne se retourne pour faire face à sa nouvelle compagne. Darcy se trouva choqué par son regard soudainement effrayé. Une fois le visage de la nouvelle venue inspecté, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Mrs. Featherstone, morte-vivante. Du sang s'écoulait sur son visage, et sa peau avait commencé à pourrir sur ses joues et sa mâchoire. Darcy s'avança vers la scène, dégaina son mousquet et se munit de ses armes. Atteignant l'endroit voulu, il réalisa que la jeune fille en détresse était la même brunette dont il s'était moqué quelques instants auparavant. Dès qu'il vit le zombie s'approcher de la demoiselle en bleu, il fit une pause, prit une grande inspiration et fit feu.

Une unique balle fut nécessaire pour exploser la tête de Mrs. Featherstone. Son corps s'effondra immédiatement au sol dans un bruit sourd. La brunette haleta et mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche en guise de surprise. Souriant avec fierté, Darcy commença à s'avancer vers elle afin de recevoir les compliments qu'il méritait.

"Que s'est-il passé Lizzy?" cria la voix de sa mère qui avait entamé son chemin au pas de course en compagnie de ses autres filles.

"Je lui ai sauvé la vie," dit Darcy méchamment.

"C'était Mrs. Featherstone!" s'écria la brunette que l'on avait prénommé Lizzy, en scrutant Darcy.

"Une Mrs. Featherstone morte-vivante," corrigea Darcy.

"Je trouve votre intervention plutôt passable," répondit-elle en plissant les yeux. Darcy haussa les sourcils, sachant très bien qu'il avait entendu cette phrase auparavant. Cette fois il se maudit lui-même – il avait utilisé ce terme pour décrire l'apparence de Lizzy, et elle avait apparemment entendu sa conversation privée avec Bingley.

"Bien joué Darcy. Très héroïque de votre part," dit Mr. Hurst. Darcy jeta un coup d'oeil autour et réalisa que plusieurs invités, incluant Bingley, les avaient rejoints.

"Elle tentait de me dire quelque chose," insista Lizzy en se retournant vers ses soeurs en quête d'un peu de support.

"Des conseils de broderie peut-être?" se moqua Darcy. Les gentilshommes autour pouffèrent tous de rire.

"Moquez-vous autant que vous le souhaitez, mais il s'agit de mon opinion," rétorqua t-elle en levant le menton. "Elle ne présentait aucune menace."

Darcy allait répondre à cette jeune fille plutôt naïve qu'en effet, les zombies représentaient bien une menace, spécialement pour les femmes délicates qui n'avaient aucune connaissance des arts du combat, mais il n'en eut jamais l'opportunité. Des cloches d'alerte se mirent à retentir de la salle de bal et les gens sortirent en courant et en criant, la panique bien visible dans leur visage.

"Nous sommes attaqués!" hurla Darcy alors qu'il commença à courir vers la salle de bal avec Bingley derrière lui.

Au même moment, les cinq soeurs Bennet commencèrent à courir aussi vers la menace. Sachant très bien que Mr. Hurst était plus enclin au vin qu'au combat, Darcy et Bingley se préparèrent à éliminer l'essaim de zombies par eux-même, pendant que Mr. Hurst allait monter la garde à l'autre entrée.

Les cinq soeurs furent les premières à entrer la salle de réception. Se positionnant d'une façon stratégique avec en tête Lizzy, les demoiselles s'avancèrent vers l'horde de zombies, chacune tenant leur arme de prédilection. Lizzy s'était équipée de deux dagues, une dans chaque main. Elle poignarda un mort-vivant directement dans la tête et entreprit de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre pour retirer sa lame de sa tête. Alors qu'il tomba au sol, elle s'avança vers sa prochaine victime. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour prendre son élan et trancha la gorge d'un zombie, tout en laissant échapper un cri de guerre lors de l'impact. Ses soeurs ne se ménagèrent pas non plus et leur formation de combat les menèrent au centre de la pièce, laissant des corps déchiquetés dans leur sillage.

Ce fut à ce moment que Darcy et Bingley entrèrent dans la salle par une porte sur le côté, leur arme dégainée. Darcy se retrouva muet par ce qu'il vit devant lui. Les soeurs se déplaçaient avec l'aisance d'un convoi militaire, et Darcy du reconnaître qu'elles avaient du recevoir une certaine formation pour en venir à ce calibre. Cela n'avait rien de sa formation Japonaise, mais leur style semblait indiquer un entraînement Chinois, probablement celui du temple Shaolin dans la province de Henan.

Darcy savait pertinemment qu'il aurait du regarder autour de lui pour localiser d'autres menaces mais il ne put détacher son regard d'Elizabeth Bennet. Elle se battait toujours, transperçant un zombie sur sa droite et en retirant rapidement sa lame pour ensuite planter ses deux dagues dans le cerveau d'un autre toujours sur sa droite. Les deux zombies tombèrent au sol. Puis, utilisant le corps d'un mort-vivant agenouillé comme appui, elle plaça une main sur son dos et, faisant fit de toute pudeur, elle l'enjamba et donna un coup de pied à un autre zombie qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle en contourna un autre une fois de plus et trancha la gorge du mort-vivant qui se trouvait derrière elle avant de faire une pause, ses dagues dressées dans les airs, prête pour sa prochaine cible. Son regard était déterminé et concentré, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Darcy savait qu'il y avait une seule autre femme dans toute la Grande-Bretagne capable de manier une dague avec autant d'agilité, de grâce et de précision mortelle.

"Son visage est rendu singulièrement intelligent par la magnifique expression de ses yeux sombres," lâcha soudainement Darcy. "Force m'est d'admettre que sa silhouette est à la fois délicate et pleine de grâce. Et que ses bras aux muscles surprenants ne gâtent absolument pas sa féminité. "

Bingley suivi les yeux de Darcy et lui envoya un regard interrogateur, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre son ami faire un si bel éloge d'une demoiselle. Comme s'il revenait d'un rêve éveillé, Darcy secoua la tête et scruta la pièce, en venant à la conclusion que tous les zombies avaient été éliminés, grâce aux cinq soeurs Bennet.

Darcy regarda Bingley afin de partager le choc d'avoir été si inutile dans ce combat, toutefois il découvrit que son ami l'observait avec amusement, ses yeux brillants de moquerie. Il rougit en réalisant que son ami le plus cher avait pu déceler ses pensées. Bingley se mit à rire et lui donna une tape dans le dos. Darcy avait une entière confiance en sa discrétion et lui offrit un timide sourire en réponse à son étonnement. Par la suite, ils nettoyèrent le plancher de danse en rassemblant les corps des zombies à l'extérieur avec l'aide des autres messieurs, mais pas avant que Darcy eut l'occasion de croiser discrètement les jolies yeux d'Elizabeth Bennet une autre fois.

~French translation provided by milah stanivovich


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3: Un Visiteur Inattendu

Malgré le fait qu'il était épuisé, Darcy était allongé dans le lit, bien éveillé et dans un état d'agitation. Son esprit était encombré par les souvenirs des évènements de la journée, particulièrement par ceux incluant Elizabeth Bennet et ses jolis yeux. Se retournant une nouvelle fois, il soupira, résigné à ne pas dormir cette nuit puis se leva pour chercher son pantalon et sa chemise de lin blanc. Il prit son katana avant de sortir de la pièce, se dirigea vers les grands jardins de Netherfield et entama dans la pénombre de la nuit une série de figures techniques et d'exercices de combat, tentant de purger son esprit. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits à se préparer mentalement et physiquement pour le jour où il arriverait enfin à venger sa famille, spécialement sa soeur. Les souvenirs de cet incident lui revenant en tête, Darcy se plongea dans un état de méditation, utilisant sa colère comme une essence, ses mouvements devenant fluides et automatiques.

Il n'avait même jamais parlé des évènements qui avaient eu lieu à Bingley. Avant cet incident, Darcy avait toujours été de nature plaisante, disposé à être joyeux et plein d'attentions. Il savait bien que son ami avait détecté quelque chose derrière cette attitude soudainement froide et distante, et Darcy lui en était reconnaissant de ne pas le lui avoir reproché. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Darcy brandit son katana dans l'air froid de la nuit et ne put empêcher ses pensées de se diriger une fois de plus vers les évènements de la danse de Meryton.

Les guerriers présents à l'assemblée avaient mis des heures à rassembler les cadavres des zombies, les empilant à l'extérieur en vue de les brûler. Après avoir allumer le feu sur la pile de corps, les servants avaient complétés le nettoyage des planchers et des murs sanguinolents, et la danse avait repris de plus bel.

Bingley s'était approché de Miss Bennet, l'invitant une nouvelle fois à danser, et Darcy s'était tenu dans un coin de la pièce, silencieux et stoïque, scrutant la salle de bal au cas où une autre menace eut pu se tarir dans l'ombre. Plus tard, il avait remarqué la présence de Sir William Lucas, propriétaire de la salle d'assemblée et hôte de la soirée, et celui-ci s'était dirigé vers sa position. Ils avaient été formellement présentés avant l'attaque de zombies quelques heures plus tôt et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il souhaitait apaiser les tensions dans la pièce en se mêlant à ses invités.

"Quel divertissement parfait pour les jeunes gens Mr. Darcy!" Avait dit Sir William Lucas joyeusement.

"Certainement, Monsieur." Avait répondu Darcy. "Cependant, comme nous avons pu le constater suite aux évènements qui ont eu lieu un peu plus tôt, il les rends aussi susceptible de se transformer en enfants de Satan s'ils ne se montrent pas davantage prudents."

Le sourire de Sir Lucas s'était fané quand il avait réalisé que Darcy avait insinué que la sécurité de ses propres invités avait été négligée par sa faute. Sir Lucas s'était empressé de trouver un autre compagnon avec qui conversé quand il avait remarqué la venue d'Elizabeth Bennet vers eux.

"Miss Eliza!" S'était exclamé Sir Lucas, forçant Elizabeth à se joindre à leur conversation. "Comment cela se fait-il que vous ne dansiez pas? Mr. Darcy," Avait-il dit en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le gentilhomme aux cheveux foncés, " vous devez me permettre de vous présenter cette jeune fille comme la plus agréable des partenaires.".

Dans le plus grand des secrets, Darcy avait souhaité en apprendre davantage sur elle, spécialement après avoir été témoin de ses compétences de guerrière quelques instants auparavant, mais avant qu'il n'eut eu la chance de l'invité à danser, Elizabeth avait parlé.

"En effet, Monsieur, je n'avais pas la moindre intention de danser, et ne supposez pas que je me sois dirigée vers votre position dans le but de trouver un partenaire de danse." Avait dit Elizabeth. Elle avait gratifié Darcy d'un regard glacial, fait la révérence à Sir Lucas avant de s'éloigner sans cérémonie.

Sachant très bien que son comportement avait été le résultat de la conversation qu'elle avait malencontreusement entendu entre Bingley et lui, Darcy s'était senti tout de même déçu et embarrassé par son refus brutal. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas de futur possible avec elle, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait l'éviter complètement. Sur ce, il avait observé sa silhouette disparaître dans la foule tandis qu'il avait pensé qu'elle était totalement l'opposé de la première impression qu'il avait eu d'elle.

Tandis que Darcy avait médité sur sa situation avec Elizabeth Bennet, Sir William Lucas avait saisi l'opportunité de s'échapper de cette intervention plutôt malaisante, laissant Darcy seul dans son coin. Darcy avait scruté la pièce et avait remarqué Bingley, l'aînée des Bennet et Miss Bingley entrain de converser à l'autre bout de la salle, et il s'était rapidement frayé un chemin vers le groupe.

Alors qu'il s'était approché, Mr Bingley était entrain de faire l'éloge des impressionnantes qualités de combattante de Miss Bennet. Jane avait rougi en tentant de détourner la conversation de sa propre personne en s'informant à Miss Bingley de sa vie à Londres loin de la menace des zombies. Alors que tous les deux commençaient à mieux se connaître, Bingley avait gratifié Darcy d'un sourire encourageant. Après plusieurs minutes de conversation au sein du groupe, Bingley avait invité Miss Bingley pour une dernière danse avant de quitter la soirée et de se retirer vers Netherfield.

Avec son cher ami occupé et Miss Bingley s'obstinant au silence, Darcy s'était une fois de plus retrouvé à chercher du regard Elizabeth Bennet. Elle pouffait de rire avec la fille de Sir William Lucas, Charlotte, près du plancher de danse. Ce fut à ce moment précis et pour la première fois de la soirée que Miss Bingley eut choisi de lui adresser directement la parole.

"Je peux deviner la nature de vos rêveries." S'était-elle moquée.

"Laissez-moi en douter." Avait-il répondu en gardant une expression stoïque.

"Vous étiez entrain de considérer comment il serait insupportable de passer tant de soirée dans un tel environnement." Avait-elle dit.

"Vous vous trompez," Avait répondu Darcy. "Mes pensées étaient davantage agréables. Je méditais sur les bienfaits que peuvent procurer une paire de jolis yeux sur le visage d'une belle demoiselle."

"Et à qui, puis-je me permettre, appartiennent ces jolis yeux?" Avait demandé Miss Bingley avec un sourire remplit d'attentes.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Avait-il répliqué, jetant un regard à Miss Bingley avec un petit sourire satisfait. Les yeux de Miss Bingley s'étaient rétrécis. Puis elle s'était soudainement clamée souffrante et désireuse de se retirer immédiatement. Sur ce, elle avait brusquement tournés les talons, partant à la recherche de sa soeur et de son beau-frère après avoir précisé qu'ils les rejoindraient, lui et Bingley, à la voiture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Miss Bingley annonça promptement qu'elle allait inviter Miss Jane Bennet pour le thé cet après-midi. Darcy leva les yeux de la lettre qu'il était entrain d'écrire à sa soeur, Georgianna, quand Miss Bingley s'asseya à ses côtés à la table. Peu enclin à se retrouver une fois de plus face aux avances de Caroline, il se leva et rejoignit Bingley à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Retirant son mousquet de sa ceinture, il entama la tâche fastidieuse qu'était le nettoyage de son arme la plus précieuse. Son esprit concrétisa aussitôt les images de ce moment où il avait tiré pour sauver Elizabeth de Mrs. Featherstone. Bingley lui sourit alors qu'il souleva sa dague de la pierre à aiguiser. Darcy su immédiatement qu'il pensait lui aussi à une des soeurs Bennet, sans aucun doute emballé de la visite de Jane cet après-midi. Chacun d'eux se livrèrent à leurs pensées et bientôt, toutes les armes furent polies et aiguisées, prêtes pour un prochain combat contre les zombies.

Tandis qu'elle complétait sa lettre, Miss Bingley appela Edmund pour s'assurer que la note parviendrait à Miss Bennet à Longbourn durant la sortie des courses du matin. À l'heure du lunch, une servante accourue vers Miss Bingley pour l'informer que Miss Bennet avait joyeusement acceptée son invitation à prendre le thé et qu'elle comptait arriver vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Mrs. Hurst et elle décidèrent alors de se retirer dans la salle des dames en attendant l'arrivée de leur invitée.

Quand l'aiguille de l'horloge atteignit quatre heures et que Miss Bennet n'était toujours pas arrivée, les gens de Netherfield commencèrent se sentir nerveux. Constatant que la pluie tombait du ciel avec ardeur, Mr Bingley fit atteler son cheval et enfila rapidement son manteau, déterminé à sortir pour investiguer. Darcy insista pour accompagner son ami, sachant à quel point il était plus facile pour les zombies d'émerger de la terre quand le sol était trempé, mais Bingley protesta, clamant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que tous les deux s'exposent à cette mauvaise température.

Après avoir déambulé dans la forêt sans chemin précis, il tomba sur Miss Bennet étendue au sol près des cadavres d'un homme, d'une femme et d'un enfant qui avaient été des zombies. Suite à une inspection rapide, il remarqua une plaie sur la paume de sa main et elle frissonnait en raison du froid et de ses vêtements mouillés. Il descendit rapidement de son cheval, et enveloppa Miss Bennet avec son manteau qui ouvrit les yeux brièvement et lui offrit un faible sourire. Bingley souleva Miss Bennet pour la déposer sur son cheval et se hissa pour s'asseoir derrière elle. Agrippant les rênes, il entoura sa taille avec son bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et donna un petit coup de talon dans les flancs de son cheval pour le faire avancer vers Netherfield.

Miss Bennet fut conduite dans une chambre et on lui offrit des vêtements propres dès son arrivé. Un messager fut immédiatement envoyé pour enquérir le médecin quand on découvrit qu'elle avait de la fièvre et des frissons. Il revint en disant que le docteur arriverait demain alors qu'il se trouvait présentement au chevet d'une famille dont la plus jeune fille avait contracté la grippe. Bingley avait aussi prit soin de faire envoyer une lettre à Longbourn pour aviser la famille de son piteux état et aussi pour les prévenir que Miss Bennet allait demeurer à Netherfield le temps de sa convalescence.

Bingley ordonna à une de ses servantes de veiller sur Miss Bennet au courant de la nuit et lui prodigua des consignes claires, soient celles de l'informer de tout changements dans son état. Darcy de son côté était inquiet de voir son ami si naïf devant des signes évidents d'infection par un mort-vivant. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Miss Bennet ait pu s'en sortir indemne sans se faire mordre. Pas à trois contre un. Les probabilités d'une infection étaient grandes. En plus, Bingley lui avait parlé d'une plaie apparente sur la paume de sa main droite. Sans tenir compte des sentiments évidents de son ami pour Miss Bennet, il se devait de rectifier cette situation précaire, et il savait que le seul moment où il lui serait permis d'entrer dans la chambre, serait lors de la visite du médecin.

Darcy décida donc de confronter Bingley le matin suivant lors du déjeuner pour lui rappeler les dangers que représentaient une personne nouvellement mordue, utilisant les faits qui s'étaient dérouler chez Mrs Featherstone comme un exemple embarrassant mais nécessaire.

"Elle doit être sous surveillance constante et la porte de sa chambre verrouillée en tout temps, Bingley." Dit Darcy, tentant de ramener son ami à la raison.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Edmund entra, annonçant la présence de Miss Elizabeth Bennet, qui le suivit à l'intérieur de la salle à dîner.

Les sourcils de Darcy se soulevèrent en guise de surprise et il se leva promptement de son siège pour lui offrir une révérence courtoise.

"Avez-vous marché jusqu'ici Miss Bennet?" S'informa Caroline, le ton de sa voix frisant la condescendance.

"Oui." Répondit Elizabeth, haletant pour retrouver son souffle. "Comment se porte ma soeur?"

"Elle est fiévreuse et son sommeil fut agitée toute la nuit. Je crains qu'elle n'ait attrapé froid." Répondit Bingley.

"Ou pire." Ajouta Darcy, jetant un regard vers son ami. Comment Bingley pouvait-il se montrer si aveugle?

"Je déteste la maladie," Affirma Caroline, "cela nous met dans une position très inélégante."

"C'est bien vrai." Confirma Mrs. Hurst de l'autre côté de la table.

"Puis-je me rendre à ses côtés?" Demanda Elizabeth en s'adressant à Bingley.

"Bien entendu." Répliqua Bingley. "Edmund, montrez le chemin à Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth remercia Bingley, jeta un coup d'oeil vers Darcy et quitta la pièce.

"Je ne répèterai pas la même erreur que j'ai commise à la partie de whist de Mrs. Featherstone, Bingley." Dit Darcy une fois que la porte fut fermée. Il était déterminé plus que jamais à éliminer toute menace potentielle de zombies. S'il ne pouvait même pas protéger la demeure dans laquelle il résidant, comment pourrait-il protéger son propre domaine et les terres qui l'entouraient, et toute l'Angleterre tant qu'à y être? En outre, il avait éliminé de nombreux zombies en son temps comme Colonel, et soulager le monde d'une morte-vivante Miss Bennet, malgré l'affection que son ami lui portait, ne serait malheureusement pas la mort la plus difficile qu'il aurait eu à donner dans sa vie. Non, ce meurtre demeurerait à jamais le plus marquant.

Quand le médecin arriva, Darcy se porta volontaire pour l'escorter à la chambre de Miss Bennet. Tandis qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers, il mis le docteur au courant de la façon dont Miss Bennet s'était retrouvée à leur charge et insinua qu'elle avait pu être mordue avant son arrivé à Netherfield. Darcy frappa sur la porte de bois pour annoncer leur venue et ils entrèrent tous les deux. Elizabeth était assise sur le bord du lit, une main sur le front de sa soeur et de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Le médecin se déplaca sur le côté du lit pour ausculter sa patiente, pendant que Darcy referma la porte derrière lui. Ensuite, il fourra sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir la fiole de carrions qu'il avait pris soin de ranger le matin même. Retirant le bouchon et tapotant la fiole discrètement contre sa main, les mouches s'envolèrent dans la pièce dans un bourdonnement sourd.

"Elle s'est fait prendre par la pluie?" S'informa le médecin.

"Oui." S'empressa de répondre Elizabeth en constatant la vermine qui venait de s'envoler dans la pièce.

Darcy remit la fiole dans sa poche et joignit calmement ses mains derrière son dos. Il se déplaça vers le pied du lit et fit glisser la dague qu'il avait caché dans sa manche droite jusqu'à sa main, prêt à attaquer si les mouches confirmaient ses doutes.

Remarquant la vigilance d'Elizabeth pour les carrions, il l'observa un instant puis se tourna vers le lit d'un air sérieux. À sa grande surprise, Elizabeth étendit rapidement son bras droit devant son visage et captura une des mouches entre son pouce et son index. Darcy fut terriblement impressionné avant de réaliser qu'elle tentait de saboter sa tentative d'exposer Jane. Elizabeth s'élança une nouvelle fois et attrapa une seconde mouche.

Au même moment, le médecin retira le pansement de la main de Jane qui se trouvait sous les draps. Elizabeth captura une autre mouche devant les yeux de Darcy, ce qui le dérangea momentanément.

"La blessure, docteur?" Insista Darcy après s'être repris.

"C'est une brûlure de mousquet." Constata Elizabeth. Le docteur examina la main de Jane.

"Je ne vois aucune indication de morsure." Dit le médecin après avoir inspecté la plaie.

"Il n'a jamais été question de morsure." Dit Elizabeth en levant les yeux vers Darcy et en capturant une autre mouche devant lui.

Darcy regarda Elizabeth à son tour et rangea promptement sa dague dans sa manche avant de tenter de se faufiler hors de la pièce. Il savait qu'Elizabeth avait saisi son petit jeu et il ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser plus longtemps.

"Ahum." Lâcha Elizabeth, attirant l'attention de Darcy. "Je crois que cela vous appartient." Elle étendit sa main toujours fermée devant lui, indiquant les mouches qu'elle avait attrapées.

Darcy fit demi-tour vers Elizabeth et tendit une main ouverte. Soutenant son regard, elle serra sa main très fort, écrasant les mouches par la même occasion, puis elle lui sourit de façon impertinente pendant qu'elle laissait tomber dans sa main les carrions désormais inutiles.

Il fut très étonné par son manque de civilité. Il baissa les yeux vers les mouches écrasées puis les releva vers Elizabeth, son regard froid imitant désormais le sien. Bien sûr, une grande quantité de mouche était toujours à sa disposition, mais la façon dont elle l'avait défié était une situation qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois. Se montrait-elle téméraire au point d'ignorer une menace zombies qui se trouvait juste devant ses yeux?

Laissant tomber sa main sur le côté de son corps, il lui offrit une brève révérence et quitta la pièce en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, en quête d'un peu de paix.

* * *

Une fois le dîner terminé, Elizabeth s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes pour se rendre au chevet de sa soeur. Darcy se joignit aux autres dans le parloir pour une partie de cartes et se demanda si la contamination du zombie avait eu raison de Jane à l'heure qu'il était. Il craignait que la négligence d'Elizabeth en fasse d'elle la première victime de sa soeur, et il avait l'intention de s'enquérir d'elle si elle ne revenait pas avant qu'il se retire. Ils avaient tout juste terminé leur troisième partie quand Elizabeth entra dans la pièce et il soupira discrètement en guise de soulagement. Les gentilhommes se levèrent et Bingley s'informa immédiatement de l'état de Jane.

"Elle s'est endormie rapidement." Répondit Elizabeth en souriant.

"Je suis certain qu'elle ira mieux maintenant." Dit Bingley sur un ton d'encouragement. "Je vous en prie Miss Bennet, joignez-vous à nous." Continua t-il en se reculant de sa chaise pour lui céder sa place à la table.

"Merci, mais je préfère me divertir avec un livre."

"Vous préférez la lecture aux cartes?" Dit Mr. Hurst, choqué.

"Je préfère beaucoup de choses aux cartes, Mr. Hurst." Répondit Elizabeth avec honnêteté.

"Sekai no hanbun wa, hoka no yorokobi o rikai suru koto wa dekimasen." Dit Miss Bingley en riant de la table d'où elle se trouvait. Mr et Mrs. Hurst se joignirent à sa blague incompréhensive. La moitié du monde n'arrivera jamais à comprendre les plaisirs de l'autre.

"Je ne parle pas le Japonais." Répondit Elizabeth.

"Non bien sûr. Vous ne vous êtes pas entraînée au Japon. La Chine n'est-ce pas?" Dit Caroline de façon condescendante. Maintenant, Darcy avait compris le petit jeu de Caroline. Elle avait toujours été présente dans sa vie, une présence qu'il tolérait en raison de son amitié avec Bingley, et actuellement, elle tentait d'éliminer toute menace féminine apparente. Darcy trouvait cela plutôt amusant. Elizabeth possédait sans l'ombre d'un doute un esprit assez vif et une langue suffisamment acerbe pour se défendre contre le ridicule de Caroline.

"Le Temple Shaolin dans la province de Henan." Dit Elizabeth. "C'est à cet endroit que l'on m'a appris à endurer toutes les sortes d'inconfort."

"Et puis-je vous demander la nature de ses inconforts?" Persista Caroline. Darcy prit son verre de porto, sachant que s'il n'occupait pas sa bouche immédiatement, il allait prendre parti pour Elizabeth. Évidemment, Caroline était jalouse du commentaire qu'il avait formulé la veille auprès des jolis yeux d'Elizabeth et tentait désormais de la discriminer auprès de lui.

Elizabeth soutint le regard de Caroline et avec un petit sourire, répondit, "Oh, mais je préfèrerais vous en faire la démonstration."

Darcy choisit ce moment des plus inopportuns pour prendre une gorgée de son verre. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent dans la surprise et il avala rapidement alors qu'il souhaita secrètement être témoin de cette fameuse démonstration. Déposant son verre sur la table, Bingley et lui si mirent à rire discrètement devant la répartie brillante de Miss Bennet. Elizabeth se retourna vers l'étagère derrière elle pour examiner les romans qui s'y trouvaient.

Caroline, bien déterminée à retourner son attention vers l'objet de son affection, tourna les yeux vers Mr Darcy et s'informa de la santé de sa soeur.

"Est-ce que votre a grandit depuis le printemps?" Demanda Caroline.

Darcy, devinant sa nouvelle tactique, répliqua, "Elle est maintenant presque de la même taille que Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Sachant que cela vexerait Caroline et forcerait Elizabeth à lui accorder son attention une fois de plus. Il eut raison. Elizabeth se tourna brièvement pour l'observer puis continua à admirer la petite collection de livres.

Ignorant sa tentative de rediriger son attention vers Elizabeth, Caroline dit; "Je crois n'avoir jamais rencontré de jeune fille aussi accomplie qu'elle."

"Le mot accompli est, à mon avis, trop facilement attribué aux jeunes filles de nos jours." Dit Darcy, "Mais ma soeur, Georgianna, mérite cette distinction, en effet. Non seulement, elle est maître dans l'art féminin, mais aussi dans celui du combat."

Darcy saisissait toutes les occasions de parler en bien de sa soeur. Mise à part Bingley, elle était sa plus proche confidente. Il avait été son unique gardien depuis la mort de leur père, et il s'était assuré qu'elle dispose des plus grands maîtres du combat et des meilleurs précepteurs de la région. Elle était devenue une jeune fille gentille et compatissante ainsi qu'une vaillante guerrière, exactement ce que toutes jeunes filles devaient être.

"Je ne peux me vanter de connaître pas plus d'une demi-douzaine de jeunes femmes de ma connaissance que l'on pourrait qualifier d'accomplie." Continua Darcy.

"Moi non plus, j'en suis certaine." Acquiesça rapidement Caroline en souriant. Darcy lui rendit son sourire en sachant très bien qu'elle serait d'accord avec lui peu importe ce qu'il dirait.

"Et bien Mr Darcy," Dit Elizabeth en s'approchant de la table et en le fixant directement, "vous devez avoir une bien grande opinion de votre vision d'une femme accomplie."

"En effet." Répliqua fermement Darcy à Elizabeth. "Une femme accomplie doit posséder une connaissance approfondie de la musique, du chant, du dessin, de la danse et du langage moderne. Elle doit être bien entraînée dans le style de combat des maîtres de Kyoto et des armes et des tactiques Européennes ou alors le titre ne serait qu'à moitié mérité."

"Et vous connaissez six de ses femmes? Je me demande comment cela ce fait-il que vous en connaissiez seulement une seule." Le défia Elizabeth.

"Êtes-vous si sévère envers votre propre sexe? Demanda Darcy.

"Une femme est soit bien entraînée, ou bien raffinée. Aucune ne peut s'offrir le luxe de ses deux compétences en de tels temps." Répondit Elizabeth. Elle se retourna puis choisit une copie usée de Sun Tzu, L'Art de la Guerre, et commença à en feuilleter les pages.

"Ah." S'exclama Darcy, reconnaissant immédiatement le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et ravit de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses préférés. "The Art of War. L'Art de la Guerre."

Elizabeth se retourna et le regarda avec interrogation. "L'avez-vous lu dans son dialecte Wu d'origine?" Demanda t-elle.

"Hélas." Admit Darcy, secouant la tête en baissant les yeux vers les cartes qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

"Ránhòu, nǐ cónglái méiyǒu dúguò sūnzi bīngfǎ." Lui répondit-elle agressivement en Chinois. Alors vous n'avez jamais lu L'Art de la Guerre. Darcy leva lentement les yeux vers elle, verrouillant son regard au sien. Il ne parlait pas Chinois, mais il savait qu'Elizabeth défiait ses compétences en la matière. Son regard glacial ne la dissuada pas de lui offrir un petit sourire avant qu'elle annonce son intention de retourner auprès de sa soeur une fois de plus.

Darcy et Bingley se levèrent de leur chaise, et les trois gentilhommes hochèrent la tête en guise de politesse alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Les yeux de Darcy ne la quittèrent que lorsque la porte fut fermée, puis il se rassit pour continuer la partie de whist.

"Elle est une de ces jeunes filles qui cherchent à se faire valoir auprès des hommes en dénigrant son propre sexe." Suggéra Caroline.

"Sans doute." Acquiesça Darcy, se sentant abattu par le malentendu d'Elizabeth à propos de son commentaire.

* * *

Avec pour seul guide les rayons de lune, Darcy se rendit vers les jardins avec son katana en mains. Tout le monde s'était retiré dans leur quartier pour la soirée et il désirait une fois de plus méditer en silence. Sa frustration grandissait à chacun des mouvements fluides de sa lame. Il était frustré par les sentiments croissants qu'il éprouvait pour Elizabeth. Frustré par son imprudence à ne pas reconnaître que sa soeur pouvait être infligée par le fléau. Frustré par les obligations familiales qui le poussaient à faire un bon mariage. Frustré de pas avoir sa mère ou son père vivant pour profiter de leurs bons conseils.

Il fit planer son katana dans une série de techniques d'entraînement alors qu'il faisait son chemin à travers le jardin. Ainsi, son esprit se tourna vers une autre frustration qu'il l'affligeait: le fait qu'il n'avait pu encore venger sa famille de l'homme qui l'avait brisé. Il savait que le Bon Dieu lui donnerait un jour son heure de gloire; il devait simplement se montrer patient afin de saisir l'opportunité lorsqu'elle se présenterait.

Darcy s'était approché d'une statuette qui ornait le jardin puis la décapita d'un mouvement de katana rapide et net, souhaitant qu'elle fut la tête d'un certain gentilhomme. Sentant une présence, il se retourna et reconnu une paire de yeux bien particulière qui le fixait derrière la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Une fois découverte, la silhouette se retira rapidement et le rideau retomba promptement dans sa position d'origine. Darcy se retourna vers la statuette et sourit pour une rare fois. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Bingley et Darcy descendirent les escaliers pour accueillir Mrs. Bennet et ses trois autres filles.

"Mrs. Bennet, je suis enchanté de vous revoir." Dit Bingley en guise de salutations.

Mrs. Bennet lui rendit son sourire et répondit en se plaignant. "Oh, et malheureusement dans de si tristes circonstances."

"Êtes-vous ici pour ramener Jane à la maison?" S'informa Darcy en remarquant un servant qui transportait plusieurs malles.

"Non." Répondit Mrs. Bennet.

"Oui!" S'écria une voix familière. Darcy se tourna sur sa droite où il aperçu Elizabeth qui le salua brièvement, sa soeur toute pâle appuyée contre elle comme support alors qu'elles marchaient rapidement à travers la pièce. "Nous n'abuserons pas davantage de votre hospitalité." Insista Elizabeth pendant qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte de devant. Darcy jeta un coup d'oeil à Bingley, sachant qu'il allait refuser une telle proposition.

"Elle est certainement trop malade pour se déplacer!" S'objecta Bingley en se dépêchant derrière les deux jeunes filles.

"C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air bien pâle." Acquiesça Mrs. Bennet.

Darcy offrit une brève révérences aux autres soeurs et poursuivit Bingley en l'appelant par son nom. Il savait qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde que Jane quitte Netherfield, spécialement avant qu'elle ne puisse plus contrôler ses pulsions de morte-vivante. Il n'allait pas risquer la vie de son ami pour une romance passagère.

"Je dois m'y opposer!" Bingley était entrain d'insister quand Darcy franchit la porte. Elizabeth était parvenue à placer Jane dans la voiture familiale et se retourna pour en bloquer l'entrée.

"Bingley, je t'en prie." Dit Darcy en plaçant une main sur la poitrine de son ami pour l'arrêter dans son approche vers la voiture. Il tenta alors de raisonner Bingley. "L'insouciance, quand il est question d'une infection zombie, pourrait te mener à ta perte mon ami."

"Et l'arrogance pourrait mener à la vôtre." Dit Elizabeth qui se tenait désormais directement derrière Darcy.

Darcy se tourna pour faire face à l'effronterie d'Elizabeth Bennet. "Votre défaut Miss Bennet, autre que celui d'écouter les conversations privées, est de volontairement mal interpréter les propos des gens."

"Et le vôtre est de leur attribuer injustement des préjugés." Rétorqua t-elle en levant le menton et en le défiant du regard. Leur dispute aurait probablement dégénérée si cela n'avait été de l'intervention de Mrs. Bennet.

"Allons Eliza." Insista Mrs. Bennet en agrippant fermement la main d'Elizabeth et en la tirant vers elle. Darcy et Elizabeth continuèrent à se dévisager jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne pour entrer dans la voiture. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle comprenne que ses actions provenaient d'intentions honorables puisqu'il voulait simplement lui éviter le même sort qu'il avait enduré avec son père.

Bingley se tourna vers Darcy avant de s'avancer vers la voiture en le suppliant silencieusement de ne plus intervenir. Toutes les soeurs étaient installer sur leur siège quand il s'approcha, et Mrs. Bennet le salua une dernière fois avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

"Mr. Bingley, je sais exactement ce qui pourrait calmer les terribles tensions qui règnent et ce qui allègerait le coeur des habitants: un bal à Netherfield." Dit-elle.

"Hors de question!" S'interposa Darcy. "Juste la planification pour la sécurité serait... "

"C'est une idée brillante!" Dit Bingley en coupant la parole à son ami. "Quand Jane sera remise, vous en déterminerez la date." Puis il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à monter dans la voiture.

"J'en serais honorée." Répondit Mrs. Bennet avec un sourire charmeur.

Darcy observa Elizabeth avec sérieux alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le siège de la voiture. Elle se tourna pour imiter son regard glacial. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se força à détourner les yeux vers lui, simplement pour focaliser une dernière fois sur son visage avant qu'il ne se soustrait à sa vue.

Il leva la tête fièrement alors que le chauffeur ordonna aux chevaux de se mettre en route. Observant la voiture qui s'éloignait, le visage de Darcy s'adoucit et il souhaita qu'elle regarde dans sa direction une dernière fois. Quand la voiture fut hors de sa vue, Bingley se retourna pour regarder son ami. Darcy évita rapidement le regard de Bingley alors que sa mine renfrognée avait refait son apparition. Il savait que son ami trouverait les mots justes à l'égard de son comportement exécrable un peu plus tard, et Darcy voulait assurément délibérer sur l'accord de Bingley de tenir un bal mais pour l'instant, il voulait simplement se rappeler les souvenirs qu'il avait de la fougueuse Elizabeth Bennet.

~French translation provided by milah stanivovich


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 – Le Bal de Netherfield

"Pourquoi avoir accepté cette proposition, Charles?" Demanda Darcy à Bingley tandis qu'il récupérait son sabre de bois. Après le départ des demoiselles Bennet, ils avaient décidé de passer le reste de la matinée à s'entraîner au combat dans la salle prévue à cet effet, en venant tous les deux à l'évidence qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Comme il n'y avait pas de donjon sur le domaine, ils avaient organisé une vieille salle de bal dans l'aile ouest du manoir. Sabre de bois en main, Darcy se plaça au centre de la pièce vide.

Bingley soupira en levant les yeux vers le plafond doré. Il savait bien que Darcy serait contre l'idée de tenir un bal à Netherfield puisqu'il était constamment sur le pied de guerre et concerné par la sécurité des gens qui l'entouraient. Bingley prit également son sabre de bois puis se tourna vers son ami, se préparant mentalement à se battre contre la critique de Darcy et contre ses compétences supérieures.

"Car cela sera bénéfique pour tous les habitants." Répliqua Bingley en s'avança vers Darcy. "Cela égayera les esprits, nous permettra de faire de nouvelles connaissances et donnera l'opportunité à tous de regarder en avant au lieu de penser à une prochaine attaque de zombies. "

"Et en faisant de telles déclarations, tu veux insinuer que cela justifierait le fait que tu veux revoir l'ainée des Bennet à nouveau." Répondit Darcy du tac au tac. "Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, les effectifs pour la sécurité devront être nombreux. Tous les invités devront être fouillés dès leur arrivé, des gardes supplémentaires devront être engagés, toutes les portes devront être surveillées… Si un seul zombie parvient à déjouer la sécurité, la moitié des invités pourraient se retrouver zombifiés avant même que nous aillons nos katanas en main. Tes sœurs seraient en danger, et tous les invités et les domestiques. Je ne peux pas te permettre de prendre de tels risques."

"Peut-être que tu as raison." Dit Bingley après quelques minutes.

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison." Lui dit Darcy avec un sourire. Puis il agrippa son arme fermement dans sa main droite et les deux hommes se firent une brève révérence symbolisant le début de la première ronde de leur combat amical.

"J'ai une proposition." Dit Bingley après que tous les deux eurent fait quelques tours de la pièce, toujours face à face, leur épée dressée. Darcy savait que Bingley n'oserait pas donner le premier coup, alors il attendait toujours en étant conscient que la tension montait d'un cran à chaque minute qui passait.

"Je t'écoute." Dit Darcy, désormais curieux.

"Si je parviens à te toucher, alors tu devras m'accorder ton plein consentement en ce qui concerne la tenue de ce bal." Proposa t-il. "Et si tu gagnes, j'écrirai une lettre d'excuses à Mrs. Bingley en étant bien clair sur le fait que tu avais raison et qu'un autre bal serait risqué pour tous et chacun."

Darcy sourit. Bingley n'était jamais parvenu à le frapper en vingt-deux ans d'amitié. Pendant qu'il avait étudié au Japon, Bingley avait toujours été plus friands de langage. Il connaissait le Japonais, le Wu et le Mandarin, sans parler de plusieurs autres langues, et excellait dans l'Histoire, mais il n'avait jamais préféré brandir une épée plutôt que se montrer habile en société. C'est ce qui faisait de lui un excellent Capitaine, admiré de tous. Darcy de son côté, avait toujours prévalu l'art du combat et la stratégie. Il se battait avec passion et agilité, et en peu de temps, il avait surpassé tous les autres élèves en classe de combat. Déjà, à l'âge de vingt-huit ans, il était devenu Colonel pour l'armée de Sa Majesté et détenait un nombre record de meurtres à son actif, un nombre surpassé par nul autre que sa tante, Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

"J'accepte." Lui concéda Darcy, sachant qu'il parviendrait facilement à ses fins. Sur ce, Darcy s'avança rapidement vers Bingley, balayant de gauche à droite son épée de bois. Bingley anticipa son premier geste et bloqua le sabre de bois de Darcy avec le sien. Les deux hommes firent un pas en arrière et recommencèrent leur danse circulaire.

Darcy n'attendit pas aussi longtemps que la première fois. Il s'avança vers Bingley une fois de plus en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour se donner un élan et toucha le bras droit de Bingley.

"Un point pour moi." Dit-il de façon hautaine.

"Tu peux me frapper autant de fois qu'il te plaira." Rétorqua Bingley, "Mais rappelle toi que je n'ai qu'à te toucher qu'une seule fois." Il sourit.

Darcy pouffa de rire devant son ami sagace. "Ah oui." Répondit-il. "Toutefois, dans un combat en règle, le gagnant est le premier à cumuler trois points. Il n'en reste que deux mon ami."

Bingley tenta de prendre Darcy par surprise en frappant rapidement vers son torse immédiatement après qu'il eut terminé de parler, mais Darcy se montra trop rapide. Il bougea sur sa droite et frappa Bingley dans le mollet.

"Deux points." Dit Darcy avec un sourire.

Bingley conserva sa concentration. Il s'était entraîné avec Darcy toute sa vie et même si Darcy était clairement un combattant supérieur, il avait aussi ses faiblesses. Bingley décida donc d'en exploiter une.

"Ce coup était plutôt… passable." Répliqua Bingley avec un petit sourire. Celui de Darcy disparu aussitôt.

C'est alors que Bingley s'avança vers son ami, son sabre de bois dans les airs, mais Darcy le bloqua avec le sien. Bingley s'essaya à nouveau, et Darcy parvint une fois de plus à bloquer. Les deux hommes firent plusieurs tentatives l'un envers l'autre sans se toucher toutefois.

"Tu devrais l'inviter à danser au bal." Suggéra Bingley dans un rare moment de confidences, tentant une fois de plus de baisser la garde de Darcy. "J'ai bien vu comment vous vous chamailliez constamment tous les deux… sans parler de ton monologue éloquent lorsque tu l'as vu se battre pour la première fois à Meryton."

Cette fois, il avait visé dans le mille. Bingley secoua son épée vers la droite puis changea rapidement de tactique en bougeant son sabre de bois vers la gauche dans un grand mouvement circulaire et vers le bras droit de Darcy. Darcy assuma que son ami essaierait une fois de plus vers la droite, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, alors quand il le fit, il permit un instant à son esprit de divaguer vers la pensée de ce que cela serait de danser avec Elizabeth Bennet. Réalisant qu'il avait vraiment envi que cette scène se concrétise, il décida de laisser Bingley le frapper et exposa volontairement son bras portant son épée.

Bingley poussa un cri de victoire, et Darcy laissa échapper un faux grognement avant d'offrir ses félicitations à son ami. Souriant, Bingley statua qu'ils allaient se rendre à Longbourn plus tard cette semaine afin de s'enquérir de la santé de Jane.

Parlant de la condition de Jane, Darcy se demanda une fois de plus si elle avait commencé à céder à ses instincts de zombie. Même si Elizabeth avait saboté sa dernière tentative, il était convaincu que sa prochaine rencontre avec Miss Bennet allait révéler sa vraie nature.

Les deux jeunes hommes poursuivirent leur combat pendant encore une heure, au bout duquel Bingley annonça qu'il se retirait et allait informer ses sœurs de son intention de donner un bal. Darcy resta encore quelques heures pour parfaire ses techniques de combat, attendant avec impatience leur visite à Longbourn.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Darcy se retrouva seul dans le parloir pour répondre à une lettre qu'il avait reçu de sa sœur Georgiana. Elle avait écrit avoir été enchantée de recevoir de ses nouvelles et soulagée de savoir qu'il était arrivé sain et sauf à Netherfield considérant les évènements fâcheux qui s'étaient déroulés à la danse de Meryton. Elle avait aussi demandé des détails, particulièrement ceux qui concernaient cette Elizabeth Bennet dont il avait parlé. Darcy ricana discrètement, sachant qu'elle y voyait clair. Georgiana avait conclut sa lettre en parlant du fait qu'elle était parvenue avec succès à décapiter deux morts-vivants qui s'étaient retrouvés sur les terres de Pemberley et qu'elle souhaitait qu'il revienne le plus rapidement possible.

Tandis qu'il cachetait sa réponse, Edmund entra avec une autre lettre lui étant adressée. Celle-ci était de la part de sa tante Catherine. Elle s'informait de sa santé et insistait pour qu'il lui rende visite, sans doute dans l'intention et l'espoir de trouver un arrangement entre sa cousine Anne et lui. Darcy soupira. Sa cousine frêle et malade était bien la dernière femme à laquelle il souhaitait penser en ce moment.

Bingley entra dans la pièce au même instant. "Ah! Je me demandais où tu pouvais bien te cacher."

"J'écrivais à Georgiana." Répondit Darcy.

"Comment se porte t-elle?" Demanda Bingley sincèrement en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de son ami. Darcy lui parla de la progression de ses leçons, des récentes menaces zombies sur ses terres et sa demande pour plus de détails à propos de l'incident de la danse de Meryton.

"A-t-elle révélé ses pensées au sujet de l'insaisissable Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Demanda Bingley avec un petit sourire. Darcy leva les yeux vers son ami et Bingley pouffa d'un rire spontané, préférant ne pas agacer son ami davantage.

"Je suis plutôt satisfait de te trouver seul ici." Dit Bingley en reprenant son sérieux. "Je me demandais si je pouvais t'apporter mon aide pour quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te tracasser."

"Tu as toujours été un fin observateur." Admit Darcy en lui offrant un petit sourire. "Et je te remercie pour ta gentillesse…Je sais à peine par où commencer." Darcy laissa échapper un long soupir et s'adossa contre sa chaise. Sachant que ce qu'il allait dire allait demeurer sous bonne et stricte confidence, il commença. "Te souviens-tu que j'aie mentionné Georges Wickham?"

"Il était le fils de l'intendant de feu-Mr. Darcy n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, lui-même. Et bien à la mort de mon père, il fut gratifié d'un lègue important. Après avoir réclamé cet argent, il continua de m'en demander davantage jusqu'à ce que je lui refuse. C'est à ce moment qu'il renonça à toute relation avec notre famille." Darcy prit une profonde inspiration et expira avant de continuer. "L'été dernier, je suis rentré plus tôt à la maison d'une expédition dans l'Entre-Deux, espérant pouvoir surprendre Georgiana. Quand je suis entré dans le parloir, quel ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver nul autre que Georges Wickham, assit tranquillement avec ma sœur. Il avait apparemment entreprit de courtiser Georgiana secrètement pendant mon absence. Tu ne peux imaginer la rage que j'ai éprouvée envers lui à ce moment. J'ai du rassembler chaque once de mes forces pour ne pas dégainer mon katana pour lui trancher la tête. Mais par amour pour Georgiana, j'ai pris Wickham à part et lui ai conseillé de partir. Il a refusé bien sûr, clamant qu'il était amoureux et qu'il obtiendrait ce qui lui était du. Tu es au courant qu'elle possède une dote de £30,000, sans aucun doute le seul élément qui pouvait motiver cet attachement. J'ai ensuite parler à Georgiana et je suis parvenu à lui faire entendre raison. Elle rompit les fiançailles après que je lui eu révélé sa vraie nature. Il partit dans un accès de rage en me promettant de se venger quand le moment serait venu."

Bingley fixait Darcy, assimilant toujours tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Et où se trouve ce gentilhomme maintenant?" Demanda t-il finalement.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit Darcy. "L'année dernière j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait joué tous ses gages et qu'il résidait quelque part à Londres. Il s'est probablement déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à duper à l'heure qui l'est. Mais ce n'est pas tout..." Il se pencha alors en avant et fourra ses mains dans ses cheveux en guise de frustration. "J'ai aussi de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il a délibérément infecté mon père." Les yeux de Bingley s'écarquillèrent. "Je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes, toutefois, l'opportunité qu'a eu Wickham d'apprendre le possible héritage qu'il allait recevoir à la mort de mon père et celui-ci ayant été infecté très peu de temps après ne peut s'avérer circonstancielle."

"Est-ce qu'il a été déterminé de quelle façon ton père à été mordu? Pemberley est un des endroits les plus sécuritaires de la Grande-Bretagne, si ce n'est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire de tous." Dit Bingley.

"Le médecin a dit que la blessure sur son visage pouvait avoir été infligée par n'importe quel zombie, mais je crois que Wickham a pu mener intentionnellement un mort-vivant vers mon père, recherchant sciemment cette fin tragique." Dit Darcy. "Il voulait son héritage et la seule chose qui se trouvait sur son chemin était le fait que mon père était en vie."

Remarquant la détresse de son ami, Bingley posa sa main sur l'épaule de Darcy et dit, "Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à porter ce fardeau mon cher ami."

"Merci." Répondit Darcy, soulagé d'avoir finalement partagé ce lourd secret.

* * *

Bingley et Darcy chevauchaient dans le somptueux parc qui entourait Netherfield en route pour Longbourn. Bingley s'inquiétait un peu plus chaque jour de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de Miss Bennet et il avait insisté pour que Darcy l'accompagne afin d'aller s'enquérir de sa santé. Darcy n'eut aucune objection, souhaitant aussi s'informer de sa condition et permettre à Combat de se dégourdir par la même occasion.

Les deux gentilhommes tournèrent à droite pour s'engager sur la route qui menait vers Meryton et s'approchèrent rapidement du portail en brique en ordonnant à leurs chevaux d'entamer le trot. Une fois la porte de fer franchit, les jeunes hommes entendirent une voix familière scander le nom de Bingley. Il s'agissait de nul autre que Lydia Bennet, tenant plusieurs fusils dans ses bras. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil, ils virent que trois de ses sœurs l'accompagnaient: Kitty, Jane et Elizabeth, ainsi que deux autres gentilhommes.

"Ah!" S'exclama Bingley. "Nous étions justement en route pour Longbourn!"

Bingley descendit de sa monture et les salua avec une révérence. Ce fut à cet instant que Darcy le remarqua. Il se tenait très près d'Elizabeth, et Darcy immobilisa Combat immédiatement. Les gentilhommes se jaugèrent, Darcy déterminant toutes les manières possibles qui pourraient lui permettre de lui trancher la gorge.

"Mr. Bingley." Continua Lydia. "Vous avez promis de tenir un bal à Netherfield."

Retirant son chapeau haut-de-forme, Bingley s'adressa à Jane. "Êtes-vous remise Miss Bennet?"

"Elle l'est." Insista Lydia à la place de sa sœur. Jane offrit un sourire timide à Bingley en guise d'approbation silencieuse.

"Alors je dois débuter les préparatifs immédiatement pour le bal le plus glorieux que tout l'Hetfordshire n'aura jamais vu." Répondit Bingley en souriant à pleine dent dans la direction de Jane.

"Est-ce que le Lieutenant Wickham peut venir?" Demanda Lydia. Bingley fut choqué et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme que Lydia venait de mentionner, le même qui avait causé tant de malheur à son ami.

"B…Bien sùr." Bégaya Bingley. "Une invitation sera envoyé à tous les officiers."

Darcy écoutait difficilement les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Depuis combien de temps Wickham avait-il fait connaissance avec Elizabeth? Il savait que les sœurs Bennet n'étaient pas mesquines, alors est-ce que Wickham essayait de les berner pour leurs qualités de combattantes? Sa seule présence le rendait malade, alors Darcy ordonna à Combat d'avancer, décidant qu'il était mieux pour lui de partir avant qu'il ne retire son mousquet de son étui pour mettre fin aux jours de Wickham sous les yeux des sœurs Bennet. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil glacial vers Wickham, il galopa plus loin sans avoir salué qui que ce soit parmi le groupe.

Bingley remis rapidement son chapeau, monta son cheval et se dépêcha de rejoindre Darcy après avoir gratifié Jane d'un bonjour. Il le rattrapa plus loin au bout de la rue.

"Alors, il s'agissait donc de ce gentilhomme?" demanda Bingley, même si l'expression sur le visage de Darcy confirmait sa question avec évidence.

"Lui-même." Répondit Darcy, les yeux remplit de rage. "Et maintenant, je devrai endurer sa présence à Netherfield."

"C'était la bonne chose à faire." Insista Bingley. "D'ailleurs, il préfèrera sûrement ne pas venir sachant que tu y seras aussi. Dieu seul sait pourquoi il risquerait de te croiser à nouveau considérant le fait que tu l'a épargné aujourd'hui."

Darcy soupira. "Merci Charles." Répondit-il finalement. "Je te retrouverai plus tard à Netherfield." Bingley acquiesça, comprenant que Darcy avait besoin de temps seul, puis se dirigea vers sa demeure pour commencer les préparatifs du bal. S'en allant dans la direction opposée, Darcy se rendit dans l'Entre-Deux dans le but d'aller déverser sa colère sur quelques zombies sans défense.

* * *

Darcy descendit les escaliers avec prestance, paré de ses habituels vêtements noirs, une dague cachée dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Il avait attendu le plus longtemps possible avant de rejoindre les célébrations, et ses amis allaient bientôt remarquer son absence. Sans doute Bingley et ses sœurs avaient-ils déjà accueilli tous les invités et profitaient désormais du fruit de leur labeur. Plus bas, il pouvait entendre l'orchestre jouer et le son des gens qui riaient joyeusement. Il avait préalablement discuté avec les gardes et les domestiques, soulignant l'importance de la sécurité des invités, de même qu'une procédure sans faille si des évènements similaires à l'assemblée de Meryton i peine une semaine venaient à se reproduire. Et maintenant, tous se délectaient du bal et de la splendeur de Netherfield Park, tous sauf Darcy.

Non, il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête pour ce soir. Il tourna à droite une fois au pied de l'escalier et il entra dans la salle à dessins à la recherche de Wickham. Il allait sans doute se ruer sur les invités de marque, les bernant avec son charme et ses manières parfaites, avant d'exploiter les invités plus naïfs et innocents. Il observa la pièce, zyeutant tous les uniformes rouges du régiment, sachant très bien qu'il allait devoir porter son uniforme dans une telle soirée. Après avoir traversé lentement la foule, Darcy en venu à la conclusion que Wickham ne se trouvait pas dans cette partie de la maison.

Il entra ensuite dans la bibliothèque. Mise à part lui-même, il s'y trouvait seulement un autre gentilhomme dans la pièce. Un homme plus âgé aux cheveux blancs était confortablement assis dans un large fauteuil en velour entrain de lire un roman, un verre de porto sur la table près de lui. Darcy se sentit jaloux instantanément; lui aussi aurait préféré saisir l'opportunité de se dérober de ce bal. L'homme leva finalement les yeux vers lui, sentant sa présence dans la pièce et offrit à Darcy un bref hochement de tête avant de retourner à son livre. Il ne se dérangea pas pour se lever ou pour se présenter et Darcy du reconnaître qu'ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes réserves.

Résolue à examiner chaque pièce pour retrouver Wickham, Darcy se rendit finalement vers la salle de bal. Bingley s'était donné tout le mal possible pour rendre sa demeure grandiose, probablement pour impression l'aînée des Bennet. Les candélabres projetaient un éclairage intime et il avait engagé plusieurs artistes qui étaient disposés stratégiquement dans le parloir, et les vins et mets les plus raffinés avaient été commandé pour s'assurer que les invités profitaient de ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Darcy se tenait dans un coin sombre de la salle de bal, observant tranquillement les invités à la recherche de Wickham. Il remarqua rapidement Bingley qui était entrain de danser avec Jane Bennet. Elle lui offrait cet éternel sourire timide, mais autrement, elle paraissait plutôt indifférente. Elle ne semblait pas avoir changée et il fut contrarié d'admettre qu'en effet, il avait eu tort à propos de sa condition. Darcy continua de scruter la foule à la recherche d'uniformes rouges. Deux jeunes hommes blonds portaient ledit uniforme, mais n'avait pas la chevelure foncée qui caractérisait Wickham. Un autre jeune homme dansait avec Miss Lydia Bennet, portant la même couleur de cheveux, mais n'avait pas sa grandeur. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il aperçu Miss Elizabeth Bennet, marchant gracieusement derrière les danseurs. Elle regardait joyeusement sa sœur, Jane, puis fit un tour sur elle-même pour admirer la splendeur de la pièce. Elle sourit une fois de plus vers les autres qui se trouvaient dans la salle de bal puis disparue dans la pièce que Darcy venait de quitter.

Une fois hors de sa vue, Darcy fixa l'embrasure de la porte un peu plus longtemps qu'il voulu bien l'admettre, espérant qu'elle reviendrait puis le remarquerait. Secouant sa tête, Darcy se remit les idées en place et se dirigea vers la prochaine pièce. Après une recherche rigoureuse, il fut incapable de localiser Wickham à cet endroit également.

Décidant qu'il était mieux de retourner parmi la foule, Darcy se fraya un chemin vers la salle de bal alors que la prochaine danse débutait. Il remarqua que la majorité des invités observait et se moquait d'un danseur en particulier, le plus enthousiaste de tous. Il regarda l'homme question en ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, toutefois, il ne pu statuer sur le jour ni l'endroit. Alors qu'il changea de position avec sa partenaire, Darcy réalisa qu'il dansait avec nulle autre que Elizabeth Bennet. Elle semblait plutôt déstabilisée par son partenaire et Darcy put l'entendre le sommer de parler moins fort. Aussi, elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle comme si elle savait qu'elle allait devenir l'objet des ragots de la ville pour s'être montrée avec cet homme à la danse.

Elizabeth soupira de soulagement de façon éloquente quand la musique s'arrêta puis les gentilhommes et les demoiselles se firent la révérence et applaudirent pour se remercier les uns les autres. Elle se mit de nouveau à regarder tout autour d'elle, sans doute à la recherche d'un échappatoire pour se débarrasser de cet homme ridicule.

"Splendide! " S'exclama l'homme bien fort. "Splendide exécution tout le monde! Merci pour votre attention. Quelle vaillance de votre part à tous." Il se mit à applaudir très fort, comme s'il se félicitait lui-même pour son style de danse unique, et comme si chacun étaient privilégiés de se retrouver en sa présence.

Puis l'homme s'approcha très près d'Elizabeth et lui dit, "Miss Bennet, il est dans mon intention de demeurer très près de vous durant toute cette soirée."

Darcy en avait suffisamment vu et entendu. Il était évident qu'Elizabeth ne souhaitait pas se retrouver en compagnie de cet homme, et il avait l'intention de la sauver de cette situation très embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Tout en s'approchant derrière Elizabeth, il lui demanda, "M'accorderiez-vous la prochaine danse?"

"Oui!" Elizabeth acquiesça avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à son sauveur. Constatant qu'il s'agissait de Darcy, elle fut d'abord choquée, puis une étincelle d'amusement traversa son visage. Il lui fit une révérence très brève pour la remercier puis se mit immédiatement en quête d'un verre de sherry, question de se calmer les nerfs un peu. Beaucoup trop tôt, l'orchestre commença à régler leurs instruments, et Darcy alla rejoindre Elizabeth, prit sa main et la mena vers le plancher de danse.

* * *

Darcy et Elizabeth se fixaient silencieusement alors qu'ils se tenaient en ligne avec les autres demoiselles et les autres gentilhommes sur le plancher de danse, attendant que retentissent les premières notes de musique. Les musiciens levèrent leurs instruments et commencèrent une chanson lente, plus sensuelle et intimiste. Ils dansèrent pendant un certain temps sans parler jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth décide de briser la tension qui régnait entre eux.

"J'adore cette danse." Dit Elizabeth sur le ton de l'évidence.

"En effet," Acquiesça Darcy, "elle est plutôt exaltante."

Le couple se tut pendant encore plusieurs minutes, focalisant sur leurs pas et elle plaçait occasionnellement sa main ou son épaule contre la sienne tel que l'exigeait les mouvements de cette danse.

"C'est maintenant votre tour Mr. Darcy, j'ai parlé de la danse, vous devriez faire quelques remarques à propos de la taille de la salle de bal, ou sur le nombre de couples."

Darcy lui offrit un bref sourire. "Je serais parfaitement disposé à vous satisfaire." Répliqua t-il. "Dites-moi ce que vous souhaitez le plus entendre."

"Très bien." Dit-elle. "Cette réponse sera suffisante pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'au fil du temps je pourrai constater que les bals privés sont beaucoup plus agréables que les bals publics."

"Au contraire, je trouve que les bals sont plutôt plaisants quand ils cessent d'être privés." Dit Darcy de façon suggestive. Il remarqua que ses joues devinrent pourpres, lui tirant un autre petit sourire.

"J'ai toujours vu en nos caractères de fortes similitudes." Dit Elizabeth après s'être reprise. "Nous sommes tous les deux anti-socials, d'une nature taciturne, peu prompt à parler à moins que nous nous attendions à ce que la foule en soit étonnée et nous trouve particulièrement sagace.

"Cette description ne vous ressemble pas de façon évidente, j'en suis certain." Répondit-il. "À quel point cela me décrit, je ne peux le prétendre. Vous devez pensez qu'il s'agit d'un portrait fidèle, sans aucun doute."

"Je ne saurais me prononcer sur mes propres oeuvres." Rétorqua t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et tous les deux plongèrent dans le silence une fois de plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils joignent leurs mains et se tournent vers l'autre côté de la pièce en compagnie d'une autre paire de danseurs. Ce fut à ce moment que Darcy demanda. "Est-ce que vos sœurs et vous marchez souvent vers Meryton?"

"Occasionnellement." Admit-elle. "Quand vous nous avez rejoint l'autre jour, nous venions de faire de nouvelles rencontres."

Darcy fulmina quand Wickham fut mentionné. Usant de toute la retenue qui lui restait, il répliqua, "Mr. Wickham se présente de manière si agréable qu'il est assuré de se faire des amis, mais sa capacité à les conserver est moins certaine."

"Il n'a pas eu la chance de conserver la vôtre." Affirma t-elle en levant le menton. Darcy commença à se demander de quel mensonge Wickham avait usé envers Elizabeth. Ne se faisant pas confiance, il demeura silencieux. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour expliquer sa relation avec Wickham.

Après plusieurs instants, Elizabeth commenta soudainement. "Je me souviens vous avoir entendu dire un jour, que vous pardonniez difficilement, et que votre ressentiment, une fois ébranlé, ne s'apaisait jamais. Vous vous montrez très prudent je suppose, et vous veillez à ce qu'il ne soit pas provoqué."

"Je le suis." Dit-il fermement.

"Et vous ne vous laissez jamais aveugler par les préjugés?"

"J'espère bien que non."

"Il est particulièrement incommodant pour ceux qui ne changent jamais leur opinion, d'être assuré de juger proprement au premier coup d'œil."

"Pourquoi me poser de telles questions?"

"Seulement pour cerner votre caractère." Répondit-elle sur un air de défi en plissant brièvement les yeux.

À ce moment, les hommes entrain de danser furent obligés de faire face à leur partenaire pour positionner leur main droite sur la taille des dames devant eux. Darcy en fit ainsi et ils joignirent leur autre main ensemble, créant une arche au-dessus de leur tête. Ils se mirent ensuite à tourner lentement à l'unisson.

Tous les deux expérimentaient vivement l'intimité de cette danse. Sa main délicate tenait la sienne au-dessus de leur tête. Sa main posée sur le bas de son dos, la tirant encore plus près de lui. Leur visage était si près l'un de l'autre. Il la fixa dans les yeux et murmura doucement. "Avez-vous réussi?"

Elizabeth le fixa en retour, puis après une pause, lui répondit. "Je n'en sais rien. J'ai entendu tellement de différentes opinions à votre sujet que j'en suis extrêmement confuse." Ses yeux scrutèrent son visage, comme si elle tentait de comprendre complètement son caractère. Le regard de Darcy demeura insaisissable, fidèle à lui-même.

"Je peux facilement croire que les constats à mon sujet puissent varier considérablement; et je préférerais, Miss Bennet, que vous n'en fassiez pas le portrait à ce moment présent." Dit Darcy en retirant sa main de sur sa taille. Leur autre main demeura unie alors qu'ils se déplacèrent vers le milieu du plancher de danse et qu'ils joignirent leur main avec les autres danseurs, s'avançant tous ensembles.

"Mais si je ne vous découvre pas maintenant", dit Elizabeth en levant les yeux vers lui, "peut-être en aurais-je plus jamais l'occasion."

Ils reprirent leur position de départ et se firent face une fois de plus.

"Je ne voudrais en aucun cas vous priver de ce plaisir." Dit Darcy avec sincérité tout en concluant leur conversation.

Ils demeurèrent tous les deux immobiles, se fixant tandis que les autres hommes escortaient leur partenaire hors du plancher de danse. Pourtant et de façon inattendue, un autre homme s'approcha d'Elizabeth par derrière, le même homme qui avait dansé avec elle précédemment et qui lui avait juré de "demeurer très près d'elle tout au long de cette soirée." Darcy jeta un coup d'œil à cet intrus quand il se mit à s'éclaircir la gorge, clamant son attention de façon plutôt évidente. Elizabeth eut l'air confus par sa soudaine présence et se retourna abruptement, laissant échapper un soupir d'exaspération en voyant qui était ce mystérieux invité.

L'homme se mit à sourire et indiqua du regard qu'il souhaitait être présenté à son partenaire de danse.

"Mr. Darcy, voici Mr. Collins." Dit Elizabeth.

"…Pasteur Collins." Corrigea Collins.

"Pasteur Collins" Se reprit-elle.

"Votre…" L'encouragea t-il à continuer.

"Oui, et bien il est mon cousin." Expliqua t-elle. Darcy observa cet homme étrange. Après plusieurs instants, il réalisa que Pasteur Collins était l'autre homme qui avait accompagné les sœurs Bennet à Meryton l'autre jour. Il était presque certain qu'il demeurait chez les Bennet le temps de sa visite et que son intention était sans doute de marier l'une de ses cousines. Sa partialité pour Elizabeth accompagné de son caractère épouvantable était suffisant pour que Darcy ne souhaite que se débarrasser de lui.

"Mr. Darcy, j'ai fait la plus incroyable des découvertes, pour ne pas dire la plus extraordinaire." Ignorant le regard hostile de Darcy, Collins continua. "Vous êtes le neveu de Lady Catherine de Bourgh." Sur ce, Collins le fixa avec fierté comme s'il lui avait révélé un secret étonnant.

Darcy jeta un coup d'œil à Elizabeth qui se trouvait derrière Collins et elle le gratifia d'un regard exaspéré malgré leur conversation pimentée quelques instants auparavant. Puis Darcy reporta son attention sur l'odieux Mr. Collins.

"Je sais." Répondit Darcy sans détour.

"Oui et bien je sais que vous savez." Marmonna le Pasteur Collins. "Je vous en prie, accordez-moi l'honneur de me présenter…"

Sur ce, Darcy en avait suffisamment entendu. Il s'excusa et se fraya un chemin vers le parloir. Au même moment, Elizabeth s'excusa aussi et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée. Collins partagea son regard entre les deux qui s'en allaient, décidant rapidement de suivre Darcy, à son grand désarroi, tout en continuant de se présenter en le suivant rapidement de très près.

"Je suis le Pasteur Collins. Mon humble demeure se situe à Rosings Park." Cria pratiquement Collins. Darcy entra dans le parloir, avec Collins toujours à ses trousses.

Il se retourna brusquement, exaspéré, et fit face à l'homme, le faisant taire immédiatement. La tolérance de Darcy s'amenuisait et il commença à observer la foule qui se trouvait dans la pièce en quête d'une échappatoire. Collins marmonnait désormais au sujet du fait qu'il estimait tant sa cousine, Anne pour ensuite dévier sur la description des fournitures dispendieuses et de la grandeur de Rosings.

La voix du Pasteur Collins fut ensuite enterrée par le son d'un pianoforte. Après plusieurs notes, la demoiselle au piano de mit à beugler au son de la musique. Darcy regarda en direction de la jeune fille qui s'exhibait devant l'instrument et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une des sœurs d'Elizabeth, même si son nom ne lui venait pas à l'esprit. Elle jouait très bien, presque aussi bien que Georgiana, mais son accompagnement vocal pourrait sans aucun doute bénéficier d'une pratique subséquente. Tous les autres présents dans la pièce avaient remarqué son manque d'accomplissement et bientôt, tous se retrouvèrent à la fixer et à ricaner discrètement vers la pauvre fille.

Une fois sa chanson terminée, elle en débuta une autre immédiatement, toutefois, l'homme aux cheveux blancs qu'il avait croisé dans la bibliothèque s'approcha de la demoiselle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis son visage se ferma et se retrouva déconfit. Elle le regarda et des larmes remplirent immédiatement ses yeux.

Darcy reporta son regard sur Collins, qui se tenait toujours devant lui en babillant de façon distraite. Fatigué d'avoir à écouter tout ce non-sens, Darcy se retourna sans dire un mot et parti à la recherche de Bingley. Cette fois, Collins se montra assez futé pour ne pas le suivre.

* * *

Les bougies avaient besoin d'être changées et les invités commençaient à se disperser quand Darcy se mit à parcourir toutes les pièces pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Une fois arrivé dans une des plus grandes pièces remplit de fauteuils, il entendit une voix familière altérée par l'alcool et qui déclarait. "Je prédis un mariage dans les 3 prochains mois. Un si charmant jeune homme- Tellement riche!"

Darcy tourna son regard vers la source du bruit : Mrs. Bennet. Elle était étendue paresseusement sur un des divans, la tête appuyée sur les genoux de Charlotte Lucas.

"Jane mariant Bingley sera une grande porte ouverte pour ses sœurs vers d'autres hommes mariés." Continua t-elle. "Et puis…"

Elizabeth se leva rapidement de l'ottoman sur lequel elle était assise face à sa mère et plaça une main gantée sur la bouche de sa mère pour la faire taire. "Maman, il est temps de partir!" Chuchota t-elle agressivement.

Mrs. Bennet croqua dans la main de sa fille, laissant Elizabeth sous le choc et avec une main douloureuse. Puis elle se retourna et le vit, se tenant silencieux dans l'antre de la porte, observant toute la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Darcy quitta la pièce, il en avait suffisamment entendu. Il avait raison, l'affection de Jane pour Bingley était complètement platonique et fugace, et elle avait été poussé dans cette relation par sa mère, pas par amour. Il décida de trouver Caroline et ensemble, avec les Hurst, ils pourraient parvenir à convaincre Bingley qu'une telle union avec Miss Jane Bennet n'était pas du tout dans son intérêt. Darcy avait peu d'amis, mais il se montrait résolument protecteur, d'une générosité sans reproche et d'une affection sans vergogne envers ceux qu'il aimait.

Il trouva Caroline entrain de discuter avec Bingley et sa sœur. Elle était entrain de faire des remarques à Mrs. Hurst au sujet du délai très déraisonnable que prenait les domestiques pour servir les desserts, et Bingley, prenant en horreur les prises de bec, s'offrit pour aller s'informer. Bingley les quitta immédiatement pour aller chercher Edmund. Durant son absence, Darcy commença à comploter avec Caroline et Louisa dans le but de confronter Bingley dans les prochains jours. Puis Caroline se mit à se plaindre comment il n'y avait aucun servant pour rafraichir leur verre de vin.

"Pour quelle raison nous sommes nous donné tout ce mal pour engager d'autres domestiques s'ils sont incapable de remplir les tâches demandées." Grommela t-elle. Mrs. Hurst hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Maintenant qu'elle le mentionnait, Darcy se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu un seul employé dans la maison depuis quelques temps.

"Quelque chose cloche." Dit Darcy. Il en informa les dames qui allèrent se mettre en sécurité dans une pièce à l'étage pendant qu'il ferait son enquête. Il partit à la recherche d'une arme et remarqua une épée décorative suspendue au mur. Il l'a décrocha et se mit à réfléchir sur la meilleure façon de procéder. Bingley devait déjà être entrain de chercher son majordome, il avait du emprunter l'escalier qui se trouvait après le corridor principal, celui-là même qui menait aux cuisines. Darcy se rendit rapidement vers ce corridor.

Une fois qu'il eut tourné le coin, Darcy vit la porte qui menait vers l'escalier circulaire des domestiques, toute grande ouverte. Il poussa doucement la porte et fixa l'obscurité abyssale de la pièce. Après quelques instants, il entendit au sous-sol, nul autre qu'Elizabeth Bennet entrain de converser nerveusement avec ce qu'il lui semblait être un jeune garçon zombifié.

Il se mit à courir rapidement. Il devait la sauver. Sautant par-dessus la rampe de métal, épée en main, il poussa un cri de guerre. Darcy atterrit sur le plancher directement sur ses pieds, se mettant entre le mort-vivant et un Bingley inconscient et une Elizabeth confuse. Il poignarda immédiatement l'enfant zombifié qui se tenait devant lui ainsi que plusieurs domestiques fraîchement contaminés. Deux autres le chargèrent, un garçon et une fillette. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de deux et dix ans et il mania son épée allègrement, les tuant tous les deux. Il se retourna et décapita un autre innommable qui courrait dans sa direction puis donna un coup à un autre qui venait sur sa droite. Un enfant zombie atterrit lourdement à quelques pieds seulement d'où se tenait Elizabeth agenouillée près de Bingley. Darcy l'abattit brusquement en lui enfonçant sa lame dans la cervelle.

"Mr. Darcy!" Cria soudainement Elizabeth pour le mettre en garde.

Il aperçu un mouvement sur sa droite. Il restait un seul zombie. Le plus âgé de tous, un homme, courrait vers lui, les dents bien exposées. Darcy couru vers lui et laissa glisser sa lame à travers son torse. Le mort-vivant grogna de colère, et Darcy le poussa dans la fournaise de la cuisine et appuya contre la porte pour la refermer. Le zombie hurla pendant quelques secondes et ses cris se perdirent dans la fumée qui s'échappait du four. Darcy retira sa main de sur la porte et lui donna un coup de pied en guise de frustration.

Une fois toutes menaces écartées, il se rendit auprès d'Elizabeth et de son ami inconscient, appréhendant ce qui avait pu arriver.

Il regarda Elizabeth solennellement et lui demanda doucement, "A-t-il été mordu?" Elle demeura silencieuse et il leva son épée au-dessus de la tête de Bingley, agrippant le manche fermement. Il demanda à nouveau, avec plus de force alors qu'il poursuivait son geste.

"Non! " Répondit-elle. "Non, il est tombé et s'est frappé la tête."

Darcy hésita, ne sachant pas s'il devait la croire. Malgré tout, il fixa son ami étendu au sol, vulnérable, et il ne put le faire. Il ne pouvait pas tuer une autre personne qu'il aimait. Darcy pensa au fait qu'il n'avait pas cru Elizabeth concernant la plaie de sa sœur et se résolu à considérer ce qu'elle avait dit comme des faits.

Laissant tomber son arme au sol, il se pencha sur son ami, plaça une main sur son thorax pendant que son autre main tentait gentiment de le réveiller.

"Bingley." S'empressa doucement Darcy. "Bingley réveille-toi." Il ne bougea pas, alors il le prit et le fit valser sur son épaule en se levant, se frayant un chemin vers l'escalier circulaire.

Il en était à mi-chemin quand Elizabeth s'adressa à lui. Il stoppa son ascension et se retourna pour la regarder, la bouche entrouverte en raison du lourd fardeau que représentait son ami sur son dos.

"Vos talents de guerriers sont irréprochables, Mr. Darcy." Commenta t-elle. "Si seulement vous étiez aussi talentueux en tant qu'ami."

Il ferma la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre. Après avoir contemplé son visage une dernière fois, il reporta son regard en avant et continua à grimper les escaliers, se sentant blessé et abattu.

~French translation provided by milah stanivovich


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Londres et Pemberley

Darcy mena Bingley dans le parloir le plus près et l'allongea sur un des fauteuils.

"Bingley?" Dit-il une fois de plus en tapotant son torse et en tapant doucement son visage pour le réveiller. Plusieurs invités se rassemblèrent autour d'eux et la curiosité était évidente sur leurs visages. Ils commencèrent à se demander ce qui était arrivé et certains d'entre eux élaboraient sur les rumeurs qui se répandaient déjà dans la maison comme une trainée de poudre. Darcy s'impatienta en entendant toutes sortes de mensonges. Considérant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été témoin de ce qui c'était passé, à part lui et Elizabeth, des spéculations additionnelles ne feraient qu'encourager les potins.

"Quelqu'un a sur lui un flacon de sels?" Cria Darcy vers l'attroupement. Une dame d'un certain âge vêtue de blanc retira abruptement une petite bouteille de son sac à main et lui offrit d'une main tremblante. Retirant le bouche, Darcy plaça la fiole sous le nez de Bingley.

Après quelques secondes, Bingley s'éveilla en panique et commença à donner des coups de poing dans le vide. Alors qu'il était toujours à genoux,Darcy se pencha en arrière pour éviter un des coups de Bingley avant que son poing n'entre en contact avec son visage.

"Tout va bien, Charles." Lui dit Darcy. "Les zombies ont été éliminé, la menace est écartée."

Darcy se leva une fois que Bingley tenta de s'assoir. Il gémit discrètement à ce seul effort et commença à se masser les tempes. "Alors pourquoi je me sens comme si j'étais mort?" Plaisanta Bingley. Darcy sourit brièvement, heureux de voir son ami de retour à son habituel comportement rieur. Bingley regarda Darcy, son visage pâlit et il s'informa rapidement, "…Qu'est-il arrivé de Miss Elizabeth."

"Elle est toujours aussi fougueuse." Répondit Darcy, le visage sévère. "Peux-tu te lever?"

Darcy se sentait plutôt fatigué après avoir grimpé les escaliers avec son ami sur le dos et il souhaitait rejoindre des quartiers beaucoup plus privés. Bingley déclara que ses vertiges étaient passés et il tenta de se lever. Il s'agrippa quelques instants à l'épaule de Darcy en guise de support, puis il se montra mieux par la suite. La grande horloge carillonna trois fois et la main de Bingley se porta automatique à sa tête pour supporter un peu la douleur. Quand Bingley inclina sa tête, Darcy remarqua une énorme bosse sur la région pariétale. Il déclara alors qu'il était temps de se retirer pour la soirée, et les deux amis quittèrent le parloir pour se diriger vers la cage d'escalier principale.

Une fois à l'étage, les sœurs inquiètes et empathiques de Bingley vinrent à leur rencontre. Bingley les embrassa toutes les deux sur la joue et déclara qu'il allait poursuivre son chemin vers sa chambre, non sans avoir remercier Darcy une autre fois. Darcy informa promptement et brièvement Caroline et Mrs. Hurst des évènements qui avaient impliqués les zombies, omettant de mentionner Miss Elizabeth Bennet, puis déclara qu'ils allaient se rassembler demain à la première heure pour parler à Bingley concernant Miss Bennet et leur retour vers Londres.

Le matin suivant, Bingley était de bien bonne humeur, malgré son mal de tête, et Darcy se retrouva anxieux devant les confrontations qui allaient bientôt avoir lieu. Il savait qu'il était dans le meilleur intérêt de son ami de ne pas se lier à Miss Bennet. Toutefois, jamais Darcy n'allait mentionner que sa fortune pouvait être l'objet de cette fausse affection, il saurait tout de suite que cela venait des propos de Mrs. Bennet durant le bal la nuit dernière. Ses divagations à propos de Jane faisant un mariage avantageux et de ses filles pour qui cela seraient une porte d'entrée vers des hommes plus riches étaient un souvenir encore très frais à sa mémoire. Comme si l'argent était la seule chose au monde qui pouvait rendre un couple vraiment heureux. Puis il y avait le comportement de Jane quand elle se retrouvait avec Bingley. Elle avait agit avec lui comme avec n'importe quel autre homme de sa connaissance. Jane avait dansé plusieurs fois avec Bingley, mais ce nombre de fois était le même que toutes les danses qu'elle avait accordé aux membres de la milice et même à son affreux cousin, Pasteur Collins. À chaque fois, elle avait conservé le sourire poli et confiant qu'elle possédait en présence de Bingley. Elle ne lui accordait pas d'attentions spéciales, et n'avait même jamais tenté de lui en quémander. Tandis que Bingley était complètement épris de Miss Bennet, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet dans l'esprit de tous.

Si elle était vraiment indifférente envers Charles, Darcy était forcé de protéger son ami.

Caroline initia la conversation en faisant la remarque que Jane Bennet était une jeune fille très aimable et courtoise. Bingley acquiesça sans hésiter, telle qu'elle l'avait prédit et Caroline en saisit l'opportunité pour suggérer que Jane ne semblait pas aussi attachée à lui que lui l'était à elle.

Bingley protesta immédiatement, jusqu'à ce que Darcy parle.

"Je suis d'accord avec Caroline." Confirma Darcy. "Je me suis aperçu qu'elle était indifférente envers toi Charles."

"Bonté divine! Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire tous les deux?" Demanda Bingley en demeurant conscient de leurs intentions.

"Nous souhaitons simplement que tu ne te retrouves pas piégé dans une situation confuse et qui ne se retrouve pas dans tes intérêts." Expliqua Darcy.

"Je pense qu'il serait préférable de retourner à Londres." Déclara Caroline. "La société me manque et cela te fera le plus grand bien, Charles, de rencontrer de belles jeunes femmes cultivées en ville."

"Jane est une jeune fille charmante et docile, Charles, mais je crois que ton affection pour elle est beaucoup plus important que le sien envers toi." Dit Darcy sans détour. Bingley le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais pris ce point en considération avant aujourd'hui.

"D'ailleurs, il me tarde de quitter cette campagne affligée par le fléau zombie." Ajouta Caroline. "Toutes les assemblées sont désormais infestées d'hordes d'innomables et la moitié de nos employés ont été brûlés en raison de leur transformation. Cela n'arriverait jamais à Londres! Je ne désire que rétourner à la sécurité que nous offres la Grande Barrière." Les Hurst approuvèrent.

"Je pense que retourner à Londres est dans notre intérêt à tous." Déclara Darcy. "Cela me donnera l'opportunité de rencontrer Sa Majesté une fois de plus au sujet des plans de combat, et je me sentirais plus confortable de retrouver Georgiana derrière les murs confinés de Londres."

Darcy savait que Bingley n'oserait pas argumenter avec eux, cela étant du à son caractère malléable et au fait que la sécurité importait avant tout. Après une brève pause, Bingley finit par approuver leur demande.

"C'est décidé alors." Proclama Caroline avec un sourire. "Nous pouvons nous préparer à quitter Netherfield dès demain, et j'écrirai à Jane dans la matinée pour l'informer de notre départ."

"Si tôt?!" S'exclama Bingley.

"C'est pour le mieux, Charles." Dit Darcy en soupirant discrètement. Son ami leva les yeux vers lui et comprit immédiatement. C'était pour le mieux. Il savait que pour Darcy aussi, s'éloigner des sœurs Bennet serait pénible, mais cela devait être fait.

Le matin suivant, les Bingley, les Hurst et Darcy se préparèrent à partir pour Londres. Les Hurst quittèrent tout de suite après le déjeuner avec des gardes armés tandis que Darcy resta encore quelques heures avec Bingley et Caroline alors qu'ils devaient régler certaines affaires de dernières minutes. Il fut décider que les Hurst progresseraient lentement à travers la campagne et que le reste de la compagnie les rejoindrait à Hingham Bridge. De là, il prendrait une voiture tous ensembles à travers l'Entre-Deux, avec Darcy et plusieurs soldats pour assurer leur protection.

Tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans le parloir après le départ des Hurst. Darcy scellait une lettre pour sa sœur, l'informant de ses déplacements vers Londres et de son intention de lui rendre visite à Pemberley après qu'il aurait vu Bingley arriver en sécurité à Londres. Caroline termina sa lettre à l'intention de Miss Bennet. Celle-ci laissait entendre qu'ils fermaient définitivement Netherfield pour retourner vers Londres et qu'ils n'étaient pas certains d'y revenir. La lettre parlait aussi d'un bon prospect pour Bingley concernant Miss Darcy, que celui-ci était particulièrement épris d'elle et que les souhaits de Caroline s'exhaussaient de les voir réunis en vue d'une alliance permanente. Caroline avait terminé la lettre en lui témoignant son espoir de la revoir un jour à Netherfield et entre-temps, la somait d'entretenir avec elle une correspondance amicale. Les employés restants furent informés des tâches qu'il restait à accomplir pour fermer la demeure et quand il serait approprié d'envoyer les lettres.

Les Bingley et Darcy assistèrent à un petit mémorial dans le jardin en l'honneur d'Edmund et des autres qui avaient trouvé la mort lors du Bal de Netherfield. Darcy se tenait devant le cercueil symbolique, stoïque comme d'habitude, et Caroline laissa tomber sur sa joue une larme fourbe. Quand le Pasteur local eut conclut la messe improvisée, les Bingley et Darcy contournèrent la maison et entrèrent dans leur voiture pour commencer leur voyage vers le sud jusqu'au Pont d'Hingnam. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire sur le visage suffisant de Caroline et l'air découragé qui masquait la jovialité habituelle de Bingley. Lui-même regardait par la fenêtre, abattu et silencieux.

Une fois arrivés au pont, Darcy et Bingley quittèrent la voiture. Darcy jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et fut satisfait de voir que le nombre de soldats déployés au pont avait augmenté depuis son dernier passage.

"Colonel Darcy! Capitaine Bingley!" S'exclama un homme en uniforme rouge, saluant les deux gentlemen pour les accueillir.

"Nous souhaitons nous rendre à Londres." Dit Darcy. "Nous aurons besoin de pas moins de dix soldats pour nous accompagner."

"Oui Monsieur. Cela sera fait." Répondit le soldat aux cheveux foncés. Darcy hocha la tête courtoisement vers le soldat puis retourna à la voiture pour enfiler sa ceinture d'armes et prendre son second katana et son mousquet de selle. Si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il souhaitait être totalement préparé.

Les soldats qui jouaient aux cartes dehors près d'une tente furent envoyé pour accompagner le groupe. Les miliciens montèrent leurs chevaux et suivirent Darcy qui présidait le convoi perché sur son fidèle destrié Combat. Bingley choisit de rester dans la voiture avec sa sœur alors que son mal de tête tintait toujours depuis la veille, et les Hurst demeurèrent dans leur voiture, fermant la marche avec leurs quatres gardes montés les entourant. Avec deux voitures, ils devraient arrivés à Londres avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le groupe s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour se reposer et pour abreuver les chevaux. Ils avaient quitté la route pour emprunter un champ afin de mieux voir les zombies qui auraient pu croiser leur route. Darcy quitta sa monture et mena Combat vers un abreuvoir de fortune. Il passa sa main sur le cou de Combat puis se dirigea vers Bingley qui se tenait près de ses sœurs.

"Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder." Dit Darcy alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe. Ils acquiescèrent tous à l'unisson et les femmes regardèrent autour, inquiètes. Malgré son entraînement, Caroline se trouvait mal à l'aise devant les armes et le combat autant que son frère. Elle préférait le raffinement aux arts de la guerre.

"Nous sommes encore loin de Londres?" Demanda Mrs. Hurst à Darcy, la voix légèrement tremblante.

"Environ deux heures, considérant que la seconde moitié du voyage se déroule aussi bien que la première."

Le reste du groupe conversa poliment pendant plusieurs minutes avant de remonter à bord, tandis que Darcy déambula autour des autres pour se dégourdir, souhaitant délester ses muscles raides.

Après quelques instants, Darcy monta Combat et prit les devants vers la route une fois de plus. Il savait que les chances de rencontrer des innommables augmentaient à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la ville alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'entasser près du mur et des routes. Le reste du voyage se déroula finalement sans encombre, à l'exception de quelques zombies qui erraient près de la route, lesquels Darcy disposa sans effort avec son katana.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la Grande Barrière, l'immense Porte de Fer était ouverte et les voitures entraient dans les limites de Londres alors que les gardes de la milice s'affairaient à éliminer tous les morts-vivants qui osaient approcher.

* * *

La société de Londres représentait tout ce que Darcy avait pu se souvenir qu'elle était : une mine de potin, une mondanité ostentatoire et des foules et des foules de gens. Il fut réunit avec le Roi et plusieurs autres officiers supérieurs de la milice pour discuter des progrès concernant l'éradication des zombies. Le Roi statua que le fléau était sous contrôle et qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter pour une simple absence de stratégie.

Il fut également obligé de retrouver de vieilles connaissances. Après une semaine de souper et autres sorties proposées, Darcy était prêt à se débarasser des foules et des regards curieux et il informa Bingley qu'il allait quitter Grosvenor Street pour retourner chez lui et auprès de sa sœur.

Darcy prit la route vers Pemberley le jour suivant juste après le déjeuner. Bingley le suivit hors de la maison, jusqu'au pied de l'escalier et dans les rues achalandées de Londres. Ils se dirent au revoir et se serrèrent la main avant que Darcy ne prenne les rênes de Combat. Il hocha la tête vers son ami avant de mettre son cheval au trot pour descendre la rue vers la grande Porte de Fer.

Une fois qu'il fut hors des limites de la Grande Barrière, Darcy prit une profonde inspiration comme si c'était la première qu'il prenait depuis des jours. Il donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de Combat et ils se dirigèrent vers l'Entre-Deux au pas de course. Les morts-vivants se firent rares, à sa grande surprise et à cette allure, il serait à la maison avant le souper.

Il s'arrêta à Meryton pour que Combat puisse se reposer et se délester pendant un moment. Darcy entra dans une taverne locale, soupirant de soulagement quand il ne rencontra personne de sa connaissance. Il mangea tranquillement dans un coin sombre de la pièce, gardant la tête baissée puis il monta Combat à nouveau, se sentant légèrement revigoré.

Il était à environ deux heures de Pemberley quand il croisa une voiture renversée sur la route. Les chevaux étaient allongés au sol sur le côté, toujours attachés aux rênes de la carriole. Trois zombies étaient penchés sur eux tentant de se nourrir de leur cervelles tandis qu'ils se débattaient. Darcy tira sur les rênes de Combat et sortit son katana de son étui. Quittant sa monture, il le laissa derrière, à une bonne distance et s'approcha précautionneusement des zombies.

Les zombies étaient tous masculins, à peu près de son âge remarqua Darcy. Tous les trois lui faisaient dos et étaient vêtus à peu près comme des gentlemen. L'un d'entre eux portait toujours son haut-de-forme puis un autre une paire de besicles sur son nez. Tous les trois étaient couverts de sang et plusieurs coulisses s'échappaient de leur bouche puis sur leur menton.

Darcy s'approcha lentement d'eux, son katana dressé et prêt. Avant qu'ils ne soient alertés par sa présence, Darcy en transperça un directement dans la tête. Avec son pied, il poussa sur le zombie pour en délivrer sa lame et fit un tour sur lui-même avant de trancher la tête d'un autre, l'envoyant valser au sol. Le troisième zombie se mit alors à courir dans sa direction en grognant, ses yeux jaunes et rouges fixés sur lui. Darcy leva son katana devant lui, les yeux concentrés à savoir quel côté il allait choisir pour attaquer. Les cheveux de Darcy commencèrent à se dresser sur sa nuque alors qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Sachant que le troisième zombie se trouvait encore à plusieurs mètres de sa position, Darcy se retourna rapidement et se retrouva face à face avec une zombie, sa bouche ouverte tentant de se refermer sur son cou. Il bougea son katana vers le haut et l'enfonça dans son menton puis dans sa cervelle. Il laissa la zombie tomber vers l'arrière sa lame toujours enfoncée dans sa tête puis Darcy se retourna vers le dernier zombie et retira son mousquet de son étui avec agilité. Il le porta à hauteur de yeux, appuya sur la détente et fit feu. Le dernier mort-vivant s'effondra sur le sol.

Darcy se retourna et délivra son katana de la morte-vivante et en essuya la lame sur le tissus de sa robe. S'approchant des chevaux qui agonisaient et se tortillaient, Darcy leur planta sa lame dans la tête, les libérant de leur misère. Il observa les alentours avec curiosité mais ne vit rien qui pouvait indiquer comment ces individus avaient pu être infectés.

Il marcha vers Combat, caressa son crin noir et le monta une fois de plus, puis reprit sa route vers le Nord, et vers Pemberley.

* * *

Georgiana devait l'avoir aperçue avant lui tandis qu'elle se tenait à la porte principale pour accueillir Darcy alors qu'il s'approchait. Il quitta rapidement la selle de Combat et tira sa sœur dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front.

"Te voilà enfin!" S'écria t-elle avec plaisir. Darcy lui sourit et la serra encore plus fort. Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes et elle le regarda d'un œil rayonnant. Il agrippa les rênes de Combat et ils marchèrent ensembles main dans la main en empruntant le chemin de gravelle qui menait vers leur domaine.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait grandi depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Elle portait ses vêtements noirs d'entraînement et le katana qu'il lui avait offert en cadeau tapait doucement sur sa cuisse au rythme de ses pas. Elle s'informa de son voyage et il lui assura qu'il s'était déroulé sans encombre. Il la questionna à son tour au sujet de son entraînement et de sa tutelle. Georgiana lui détailla avec excitation tous les nouveaux mouvements défensifs qu'elle avait appris et lui exposa un compte rendu complet de l'Histoire de la Grande Barrière et du fléau. Il lui sourit, se sentant heureux pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Au souper, elle le bombarda de questions à propos de Bingley, de Meryton et de l'assemblée à laquelle il avait participé.

"Oh je t'en prie, dis m'en plus!" Insista Georgiana. "Tu m'as écrit pour m'aviser de ton départ à Londres. Pourquoi si tôt? Je croyais que ton intention était de rester là-bas jusqu'à la fin de la saison des Fêtes. Caroline m'avait même écrit en soutenant que j'allais vous rejoindre à Netherfield pour les festivités."

"Tu ne dois pas croire tout ce que Caroline dit." Répondit Darcy. "Elle a une tendance mesquine vers l'hypocrisie."

"Bien." Dit Georgiana. "Alors parle-moi de ces demoiselles Bennet dont j'ai tant entendu parler."

Darcy prit son verre de porto et sirota une gorgée, en savourant le riche arôme.

"Oh William!" Dit Gerogiana avec impatience en faisant la moue. Darcy ricana.

"Nous avons rencontrés les cinq sœurs Bennet à Meryton. Malgré le fait qu'elles aient été entraîné en Chine, elles étaient parfaitement compétentes à vaincre les zombies auxquels nous nous sommes frottés dès le premier soir où j'ai rejoint Bingley à l'assemblée." Darcy se mit alors à détailler les évènements de cette fameuse nuit.

"Elizabeth semble être une excellente guerrière." Commenta Georgiana en offrant un petit sourire à son frère.

"Oui, elle l'est." Répondit-il en conservant un visage impassible.

"William! Je vois bien qu'elle te plait! C'était plutôt clair dans tes lettres et en ce moment sur ton visage renfrogné." Rétorqua t-elle. Elle avait toujours su le mettre au grand jour.

"Elizabeth et moi, c'est impossible. Tout comme Jane et Bingley."

"Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi cela doit en être ainsi." Commenta Georgiana avant de prendre une fourchette pleine de viande pour la mâcher consciencieusement.

"Un mariage heureux est entièrement une question de chance." Dit Darcy dans un soupir. Il prit une autre lampée de son verre.

"Je refuse d'accepter cela." Dit-elle avec entêtement.

"Gi." Dit Darcy en utilisant le surnom qu'il aimait lui donner. "Cela ne te regarde en rien."

Elle lui jeta un autre regard irrité, puis laissa tomber ce sujet, sachant qu'il était aussi têtu qu'elle.

Darcy s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et expira avec satisfaction avec de déclarer. "Il n'y a rien comme le confort de la maison."

"Tu resteras plus longtemps alors?" Demanda sa sœur avec espoir.

"J'en ai l'intention oui. Quand j'ai quitté Sa Majesté, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle menace, mais il m'a recommandé de rencontrer notre tante pour lui proposer plus de contre-attaque si le besoin s'en faisait sentir."

"Alors tu voyageras une fois de plus vers Meryton?" S'informa t-elle. "…Et vers une certaine guerrière?" Il omit de l'honorer d'une réponse. À la place, Darcy se leva de table et alla l'embrasser sur le front en statuant qu'il se retirait pour la soirée. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et ajouta affectueusement. "C'est merveilleux de t'avoir à la maison."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi Gi." Répondit Darcy avec tendresse en passant sa main sur ses cheveux blonds.

* * *

Darcy passa les jours suivants à rencontrer son intendant, renouer avec sa sœur et parcourir paresseusement les jardins de Pemberley pour en assurer la sécurité. Deux semaines après son retour, un matin où il se sentait particulièrement frais et dispo, il souhaita prendre du temps pour lui-même. Vêtu d'une simple chemise de lin et d'un pantalon léger, sa ceinture d'arme à la taille, il marcha à travers les jardins puis contourna l'étang avant de se rendre vers son donjon.

Il dégaina son katana et plongea dans un état de méditation, pratiquant ses mouvements d'épée. Il pensa à Bingley et à sa façon de faire face à la situation, à Elizabeth et ses jolis yeux et sa sagacité, puis à Wickham. Quand il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu au bal de Netherfield, Darcy esquissa un petit sourire.

Il se retourna et abattit rapidement sa lame vers le bas dans un mouvement d'attaque. Il fut tout à fait surpris quand il entendit son katana contre le métal d'une autre lame. Darcy ouvrit ses yeux et vit sa sœur lui sourire derrière sa propre lame.

Il cligna rapidement les yeux et remarqua que le soleil brillait ardemment, presqu'à son zénith – il avait du s'entraîner durant des heures.

"Tu ne devrais pas te faufiler vers moi de cette façon." Dit Darcy en la réprimandant.

Georgiana lui offrit un regard de défi puis roula les yeux. Après avoir rangé son katana, elle s'empressa de lui dire; "Deux lettres sont arrivées." Elle courut vers la table où elle les avait déposé et les tendit à son frère, anxieuse d'apprendre les dernières nouvelles.

La première était de sa tante et la seconde de la part de Bingley. Il ouvrit cette dernière en premier, anxieux lui aussi de savoir comment son ami s'en sortait en ville. Bingley n'était que plaisance, mentionnant les bals et les assemblées, les nouvelles connaissances qu'il avait eu le plaisir de faire, et il s'informait de sa santé et de celle de Miss Georgiana. Il avait aussi mentionné que le Révérend Collins s'était fiancé, mais il ne mentionnait pas avec qui. Sans doute Bingley avait-il omit le nom pour l'épargner, mais Darcy connaissait la vérité – Collins avait du faire sa proposition à Elizabeth.

Georgiana le regarda curieusement en se demandant pourquoi sa mine renfrognée était de retour. "Que se passe t-il?" Demanda t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

"Ce n'est rien." Répondit Darcy en forçant un sourire mal à l'aise et en tapotant sa main. Ensuite, il ouvrit la missive de sa Tante Catherine. Elle encourageait Darcy à venir lui rendre visite dans les prochains jours, lui avouant avoir reçu une lettre de la part de Sa Majesté pour discuter avec elle de stratégies de défenses ainsi que de tactiques, et elle mentionnait brièvement le mariage du Pasteur Collins. Tante Catherine avait aussi parlé de la visite de sa fiancé accompagnée de son chaperon d'ici deux jours et souhaitait que Darcy soit là en personne pour les rencontrer.

Darcy soupira et regarda sa sœur qui semblait inquiète. "Elizabeth se marie avec le Pasteur du domaine de Tante Catherine." Lui dit-il sans détour. Ce fut à ce moment, après l'avoir dit à haute voix, qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait perdu.

"Oh, William, je suis tellement désolée!" Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras à la taille. Ses bras demeurèrent le long de son corps alors qu'il était choqué. Darcy n'aurait jamais cru qu'Elizabeth allait marier Collins au vue de la façon dont il l'avait embarrassé à l'assemblée, mais elle aimait suffisamment sa famille pour les placer au-dessus de ses propres désirs. Il souhaitait la revoir une fois de plus. Avant qu'elle ne devienne celle d'un autre homme. Avant que son esprit ne se détache d'elle. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à se confondre en excuses mais Georgiana l'arrêta immédiatement.

"Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. Va la voir une dernière fois." Dit sa sœur en souriant. "Je suis parfaitement capable de guetter Pemberley, et mon maître de combat est ici, en plus des nombreux gardes. Je serai en sécurité." Une vague d'amour pour sa sœur le submergea comme jamais. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue puis ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la maison pour qu'il puisse envoyer une lettre à sa tante l'informant de son arrivée imminente.

~French translation provided by milah stanivovich


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 – Rosings Park

Darcy faisait galoper Combat à vive allure à travers la campagne anglaise. Il souhaitait rejoindre Rosings Park avant le crépuscule et jusqu'à maintenant, il pouvait seulement distinguer le bout des tourelles qui dépassaient de la lisière lointaine des arbres. Il pressa Combat jusqu'au pied d'une colline verdoyante puis vers la forêt, où il rejoignit le chemin de gravelle qui menait vers Rosings. Alors qu'il pressa encore Combat sur le chemin, ils se hâtèrent et Rosings émergea bientôt de la canopée de la forêt.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la vaste demeure, un des soldat de la Garde Noire ordonna que soit abaissé le pont levis. Il quitta sa monture une fois arrivé devant les jardins où un domestique l'attendait pour prendre en charge son cheval et le mener aux écuries. Darcy marcha à travers les jardins somptueux, vers les escaliers puis à l'intérieur du château. Il fut accueilli par le majordome, Franklin, qui le salua et lui demanda de bien vouloir le suivre dans la salle du trône de sa tante. Ils traversèrent un couloir magnifique avec un plafond doré, de riches boiseries sombres parfaitement gravées, et des soldats de la Garde Noire postés à tous les mètres.

Franklin entra dans la pièce en premier, et annonça la présence de Darcy.

"Ah! Mon neveu préféré! Vous voilà enfin arrivé." S'exclama Lady Catherine quand Darcy fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle était assise dans un large fauteuil richement tapissé de tissus. Ses cheveux foncés étaient tirés en un chignon élaboré et un cache-œil recouvrait le trou où se trouvait autrefois son œil gauche. Il s'approcha de sa tante et lui fit une révérence formelle en guise de salutations et puis une autre vers sa cousine, Anne, qui demeurait silencieuse aux côtés de sa mère. Sa cousine se présentait de la même façon que dans ses souvenirs, pâle, et immobile.

"Comment votre voyage s'est-il déroulé?" S'informa sa tante.

Il lui fit un étalage élaboré de son périple en partance de Pemberley, incluant la chance qu'il avait eu de tomber sur quelques zombies imprévisibles. Elle se mit alors à le bombarder de questions jusqu'à ce qu`elle décida d'ajourner leur retrouvailles pour que tous aillent se rafraîchir avant le souper.

Déambulant dans les couloirs de Rosings en route vers un autre parloir aussi richement décoré que le précédent, Darcy se remémora le temps qu'il avait passé ici alors qu'il était enfant. Il s'approcha d'un mur dans le corridor où se trouvait une peinture de sa tante qui se tenait debout sur un Lucifer zombifié et vaincu. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La nature ostentatoire de sa tante n'avait jamais cessé de le fasciner. Il se déplaça ensuite pour contempler le second tableau. Il représentait quatre hommes qui montaient des chevaux – Les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse comme on les appelait. Quand il était jeune, il avait entendu plusieurs légendes et histoires racontant que lorsqu'ils se montraient, cela signifiait que la fin des temps était proche. Maintenant qu'il était devenu adulte, il ne croyait plus à ce genre de fable fantaisiste.

Franklin annonça sa présence et Darcy entra dans le parloir. Sa tante et sa cousine y étaient déjà, habillées de belles robes à la dernière mode. Darcy lui-même avait troqué son manteau de cuir noir pour une redingote noire plus adéquate pour un dîner, et aussi parce que sa tante le lui avait demandé. Mis à part les questions occasionnelles de sa tante concernant sa sœur ou les commentaires indirects à propos de l'union farfelue entre Anne et lui, tous les trois gardèrent le silence. Après le souper, Darcy et sa tante discutèrent des meilleures stratégies à adopter en cas d'attaque majeure de zombies. L'esprit de sa tante s'échauffait quand il s'agissait de l'éradication du fléau, et elle n'avait jamais manqué une opportunité de prendre part à un combat pour ensuite se vanter de ses qualités supérieures de guerrière. Après tout, elle maniait l'épée qui avait fait couler le plus de sang dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. En ayant suffisamment entendu pour la soirée, il s'excusa et se retira pour la nuit.

Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement alors que tout son esprit était remplit d'images d'Elizabeth. Il se retourna sur le dos et plaça ses bras sous sa tête. Darcy avait été distrait toute la soirée. Il savait qu'il agissait de façon imprudente et cavalière, et il réalisait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir pour s'exposer ainsi. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la revoir une dernière fois. Il était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir quitté Meryton alors qu'il venait tout juste de la cerner. À ce sujet, il avait été beaucoup plus prudent envers Bingley qu'il ne l'avait été pour lui-même. Mais dès qu'il envisageait la perspective de sa visite prévue le jour suivant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Les invités étaient attendus pour deux heures de l'après-midi, pour le thé, et connaissant l'obsession particulière qu'entretenait le Pasteur Collins pour sa tante, Darcy supposa qu'ils allaient se montrer prompts. Anticipant leur arrivé, il faisait les cents pas dans un couloir qui se trouvait au-devant de la maison. De là, il pouvait jeter un coup d'œil discret au chemin principal.

Darcy s'arrêta et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour apercevoir trois silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers l'entrée. Il verrouilla son regard immédiatement sur Elizabeth. Ses yeux étaient brillants et plusieurs mèches frisées de sa chevelure indomptable encadraient son visage. Elle regardait son cousin occasionnellement et puis sa chaperonne qui discutait avec lui. Darcy observa la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et la reconnut comme étant la fille de Mr. Lucas, Charlotte. Elizabeth semblait heureuse et elle n'était pas du genre à dissimuler ses sentiments alors peut-être était-elle enthousiaste à l'idée de ses fiançailles.

Sa tante lui avait demandé de les rejoindre dans la salle du trône lorsqu`ils arriveraient, question de les présenter en bonne et due forme. Darcy avait intentionnellement omis de lui dire qu'ils avaient déjà fait connaissance, ne souhaitant pas divulguer toute leur histoire. Il marcha vers la porte et les entendit saluer sa tante. Darcy prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la salle à la droite de sa tante et de sa cousine.

"Mr. Darcy?" Dit Elizabeth, choquée de constater sa présence.

Darcy fixa Elizabeth, légèrement bouche bée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa tante, sachant qu'elle allait se retrouver confuse, et suspicieuse devant le manque d'explications au sujet du fait qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

"Miss Bennet." Répondit Darcy à Elizabeth en lui offrant une révérence polie.

Lady Catherine promena son regard de Darcy à Elizabeth et demanda sans détour, "Vous connaissez _mon_ neveu? "

"Oui." Répondit Elizabeth avec entrain. "J'ai eu le plaisir de le rencontrer dans le Hertfordshire." Darcy continua de fixer le plancher, le plafond, ou les murs, évitant de croiser son regard, et celui de toutes autres personnes d'ailleurs. Il remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait pas directement à côté de son promis. À la place, Charlotte Lucas se tenait étrangement entre eux deux.

 _C'est alors que Franklin entra dans la pièce pour annoncer l'arrivé de Mr. Wickham. Les yeux de Darcy s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et la rage commença à monter en lui._ _Pourquoi il était ici?_

"Est-ce le soldat dont vous m'avez parlé?" Demanda sa tante alors que Wickham entra dans la pièce, lui offrant une révérence galante. Quand Wickham releva la tête, il remarqua la présence de Darcy. Il haussa les sourcils en guise de surprise et Darcy le gratifia d'une mine renfrognée.

"Oui, Miss Bennet requiert en son nom une audience avec vous pour discuter d'un éventuel moyen de combattre le fléau." Dit le Pasteur Collins.

"Hmm… un Lieutenant… rien de moins." Dit Lady Catherine, très peu impressionnée. Darcy fronça les sourcils vers Wickham et ses yeux rétrécirent. À quelle sorte de jeu s'amusait-il?

"En effet." Approuva Collins sur le même ton condescendant.

"Le thé est servi." Annonça Franklin en interrompant leur conversation.

"Oh!" S'exclama Lady Catherine, ravie. "Allons-y?" Elle se leva de sa chaise.

"Oh, avec plaisir." Dit le Pasteur Collins alors qu'il s'avança pour l'aider à descendre les escaliers de son piédestal.

Voyant que sa cousine était demeurée seule sur sa chaise, Darcy tendit la main vers Anne et l'aida à descendre les escaliers avant d'emboîter le pas à sa tante. Elizabeth se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Wickham avant de marcher à côté de Darcy pour se diriger vers le parloir.

Ils prirent place sur leur chaise une fois que Lady Catherine fut elle-même installée au bout de la table. Tous, sauf Wickham qui choisit de demeurer debout derrière sa chaise. Le Pasteur Collins souhaitant profiter de la meilleure vue sur Sa Grâce, s'assit sur le siège qui faisait directement face à la tante de Darcy, avec Charlotte à sa droite. Pendant ce temps, Darcy prit place à la gauche de sa tante, avec Elizabeth à sa propre gauche et sa cousine en face de lui. Darcy ignora le thé et les scones qui se trouvaient devant lui, n'ayant aucun appétit, et continua de focaliser sur l'homme qui avait infecté son père et presque ruiné sa sœur.

"Votre Grâce a peut-être entendu parler que certains des innommables n'avaient toujours pas succombé à l'urgence de se nourrir de cervelles et qu'ils avaient donc pu maintenir leur humanité." Commença Wickham.

"Et comment résiste t-il à ce besoin impérieux? Grâce à leur forte constitution?" Plaisanta Lady Catherine à qui Collins offrit un ricanement mesquin.

"Oui." Confirma Elizabeth. "Aiguisé par de la piété et de la cervelle de porc qui leur est donné à boire en communion." Elizabeth tourna les yeux vers Darcy. "La cervelle de porc étanche leur soif de cerveau humain." Il souleva les sourcils, confus devant son comportement, comment pouvait-elle croire que les morts-vivants puissent conserver leur civilité pendant qu'ils perdaient leurs capacités morales. Il en avait lui-même fait le constat à plusieurs reprises : une fois que l'un d'entre eux avait été mordu, malgré une lutte sans merci, les infectés parvenaient coute que coute à se nourrir de cerveau humain dès que l'occasion se présentait, complétant ainsi leur transformation. Aucune rationalité n'émanait des innommables, aucun contrôle, aucune retenue. C'était inévitable.

"Oh, oui, bien sûr." Déclara Lady Catherine.

"La couronne est au bord de la ruine." Déclara Wickham.

"Vous êtes ici pour solliciter de l'argent Monsieur!" S'exclama Darcy, incrédule. Il aurait du se douter des intentions de Wickham. Évidement que sa tante ne se laisserait pas berner par ses belles manières et saurait cerner son véritable dessein.

"Je suis ici," Rétorqua Wickham, "pour proposer de mettre un terme à cette boucherie. Ces zombies ont de l'entendement et avec un financement adéquat, je suis certain de pouvoir cultiver la confiance et la volonté d'aider de cette nouvelle vague de morts-vivants qui semble avoir de l'influence auprès de leur congénères inférieurs."

"Des zombies aristocrates?" Demanda Lady Catherine en pouffant de rire.

"Oh, vraiment!" Dit Collins en ricanant.

"Je préfère croire que ce sont des âmes perdues au purgatoire." Dit Wickham dans le but de se défendre.

"Hmm…" Dit Lady Catherine alors qu'elle considérait ce que Wickham venait de lui proposer.

"Leur commune semble s'être soumise à leur commandement." Dit Wickham. "Il suffit seulement que l'un d'entre eux prenne conscience de son pouvoir et il les mènera à la bataille."

"Les innommables sont comme des sauterelles" Statua Lady Catherine.

"Des sauterelles." Répéta Collins en continuant de sourire bêtement.

"Elles avancent et détruisent tout sur leur passage." Continua sa tante. "Sans avoir besoin de chef!"

"Oh, eum, sauf un en fait." Déclara Collins avec hésitation.

"Hmm?" Questionna Lady Catherine en se tournant vers le Pasteur Collins. Darcy s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et quitta Wickham des yeux avec hésitation pour les poser sur Collins.

"Oh, et bien, eum." Commença t-il. "Si on se fit au Livre de la Révélation, l'antéchrist conduira la légion des morts, euh, au jour qui devra être le dernier jour de l'humanité."

"Vous êtes si gai Collins." Dit Lady Catherine avec désinvolture.

"Merci Lady Catherine, c'est très généreux de votre part. Franklin, reste t-il encore des scones?" S'enquit le Pasteur Collins en prenant une gorgée de thé. Le majordome se précipita pour satisfaire la demande de Collins.

"Si nous pouvions négocier avec ce groupe…"

"D'aristocrates?" Termina Lady Catherine. "Pour en arriver où?"

"À un traité." Répondit Wickham.

"Une conciliation?" Dit Darcy, choqué tandis qu'il sentit sa colère envers Wickham s'enflammer. "Jamais."

"Dans ce cas, notre destin sera fort sombre." Répondit Wickham. "Votre Seigneurie, les morts-vivants se reproduiront toujours plus rapidement que les vivants. Il nous faut neuf mois pour faire un enfant, seize ans pour en faire un soldat et une seconde suffit pour un zombie. Sachez que s'ils resserrent les rangs, nous ne pourrons les vaincre. Notre seul espoir est de coexister avec les zombies avant qu'ils ne trouvent leur antéchrist." Wickham tourna son regard vers Darcy et osa s'adresser à lui. "Votre père aurait soutenu une telle entreprise."

"Je crois avoir toléré votre présence assez longtemps Wickham." Répondit Darcy avec plus de retenue qu'il s'en serait cru capable. Comment osait-il mentionner son père? "Gardes!"

"Alors que les gardes s'approchaient, Wickham regarda Darcy et se montra une fois de plus entreprenant. "Je vous prie de ne pas oublier ce moment, ni cette offre si négligemment balayée. Une aube de zombies s'est déjà levée. Ouvrez les yeux sur ce jour nouveau ou sombrez dans l'oubli." Wickham dit une révérence polie vers Lady Catherine et fut ensuite escorté hors de la pièce par la Garde Noire.

"Mr. Darcy." Dit Elizabeth. Il se tourna pour la regarder. "Vous êtes aussi froid qu'un mort-vivant."

Ignorant toute forme de civilité, il se leva abruptement et quitta le parloir. Darcy marcha rapidement dans le corridor, puis descendit l'escalier principal et se rendit vers les écuries. Après avoir sellé Combat, il le monta et lui ordonna d'avancer, ressentant le besoin de s'échapper.

Darcy n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il haïssait le plus, le retour de Wickham dans sa vie, ou ses sentiments pour Elizabeth. Wickham avait fait plus de mal à sa famille que quiconque, et contre tout son bon jugement, ce qu'il avait commencé à ressentir envers Elizabeth était une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de ressentir. Maintenant, Elizabeth allait appartenir à un autre et Wickham était une fois de plus libre, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'il décide de faire irruption dans sa vie.

Darcy chevaucha jusqu'à ce que les étoiles brillent et que la lumière blanche de la lune éclaire le ciel. De retour aux écuries, il brossa et nourrit Combat avant de marcher vers le château. Il alla quérir discrètement son katana avant de se diriger vers les jardins. Le donjon de sa tante lui était uniquement réservée, alors il se mit à frapper les différents arbustes dans son jardin en grognant de frustration. Après qu'il eut terminé son désordre, il monta l'escalier principal et se mit en route vers ses quartiers.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé auparavant entre vous et ce lieutenant." Dit une voix féminine. "Mais je le trouve tout à fait charmant. Mal informé, mais charmant."

Darcy se retourna et vit sa tante apparaître dans ses habits de combat, les joues rouges et son katana en main. Darcy la fixa sans répondre.

"Voulez-vous manger quelque chose?" Demanda t-elle sur un ton plus doux.

"Non, mais je vous remercie ma tante." Répondit-il.

Sa tante eut alors la brillance d'esprit de ne pas insister à propos de Wickham, mais malheureusement, elle détourna la conversation sur un sujet aussi, sinon encore plus sensible pour lui.

"Je pense que le Pasteur Collins a trouvé une femme tout à fait convenable." Commenta t-elle alors qu'ils se mirent à marcher ensemble. "Elle est jolie et apte à porter des enfants, malgré sa situation et l'avantage qu'elle saura retirer de celle-ci. Somme toute, une jeune fille agréable."

"En effet." Répliqua Darcy.

"Oui, Miss Lucas lui convient parfaitement." Continua t-elle. Darcy la regarda, stupéfait, et s'arrêta brusquement.

"Que voulez-vous insinuer?" Demanda Darcy de façon précipitée.

"Je veux _insinuer..._ " Dit Lady Catherine en se retournant pour le regarder. "…que la constitution taciturne de Miss Lucas balancera très bien le comportement… extraverti… de Mr. Collins. Quoi? Pensiez-vous vraiment que Miss Bennet était une prétendante convenable? " Sa tante se mit à rire. "Cette jeune fille est si opiniâtre et impétueuse, sans parler du fait qu'elle manque de bonnes relations. Quel mauvais choix elle aurait fait pour une union avantageuse."

"Oui… plutôt." Répondit Darcy discrètement. Il n'avait entendu aucun des mots que sa tante venaient de lui dire tellement il était sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Elizabeth n'était pas la fiancée de Collins. Elle était libre. Et malgré son rang inférieur et les attentes de sa famille, Darcy devait admettre qu'il était très attaché à elle. Et il y avait de l'espoir. C'est alors que Darcy décida qu'il allait dès le matin suivant, lui présenter une offre qu'elle n'oserait pas refuser.

~French translation provided by milah stanivovich


End file.
